More Than Just A Friend
by MiniPen
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends since kids and still are at high school. But one day, Kagome and Inuyasha had a feeling that they were more than just friend, but will they go together at the end? Pairings InuKag MirSan and OC pairings.
1. Best Friends

**Notes: **

This story only consists of characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Naraku and Kagura and probably some OC. Not sure yet though. Well here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Japanase Dictionary:**

**Arigato gozaimasu – **Thank you

**Daijoubu – **Are you alright?

**Sensei – **Teacher

**Ja ne – **Goodbye

**Chotto – **Wait

**1. Best friends**

"I'm leaving now," said Kagome as she slid the door open. Her left hand depended on the door as she tucked her foot into her school shoes. "Alright, be safe dear." Her mother's voice was heard coming from the kitchen.

"I will Mama. Arigato." Replied Kagome politely as she made sure she was all ready. Once she was all set, she slid the door closed behind her and took off. She made her way down the stairs. On her way down, she saw Inuyasha standing next to a sign post. Kagome smiled. _He's always here so early. _She shouted out his name, "Inuyasha," as she went down the stairs and waved to him.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome hurried down the stairs, "Ah, Kagome! Ohayo" Kagome looked down to the person who had just greeted her. A smile flickered across her face as she took the last step of the stairs and went next to him. She replied with the sweet smile still on her face, "Ohayo! You're here early."

"Yeh, don't want to get in trouble for being late to class." Inuyasha gave a small smile. "Well we better get going now." He took a few steps front and looked back. Kagome nodded, "Hai." She fastened her steps forward and walked beside him.

Looking at him right now made her think back how lucky she was to have met a friend like Inuyasha. Kagome remembered exactly how they both met. It was when she was about 6 years old and Inuyasha was a year older than her.

**(Flashback)**

It was their break time and of course all the children would skip cheerfully or run like wild horses to the playground as soon as the bell rang. Being as contented as any kid would during their break time, the children would scamper to their favorite swings, slides and probably monkey bars. But not Kagome, she had always been the last one to reach the playground.

It wasn't that she was a slowpoke or anything but she just didn't really like the atmosphere of the playground. If she had the choice to choose between indoor and outdoor, she would have chosen indoor. She was in fact encouraged by her teacher to come out. She didn't really listen to her teacher at first but in the end she knew she couldn't disobey her teacher any longer.

She saw everyone playing happily at the playground. Some playing chasing, hide and seek and other sorts of childish games they could ever think of. She turned back when she felt a light tap on her shoulders, "Come and join us Kagome-chan," suggested a diminutive girl with a cheerful grin on her face. There were three other girls standing behind the little one too waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome shook her head as she replied courteously, "Sorry no but thank you." The little one shook her head and returned a small smile. She replied disappointedly, "It's okay. Well bye." She gave a perfunctory wave and left with her three friends. It wasn't that Kagome didn't want to join them or anything; she just felt that she just doesn't quite fit in. She decided to sit below the shady trees and just watch them play instead. On her way to the trees, she saw an vacant seat at the swing.

She went to it and sat on it. As she was about to swing herself, someone from behind gave her an unexpected hard push. Having such a small and flimsy body, she knew there was no way of preventing the fall. Alas, she was sent falling to the front. "That was my seat!" exclaimed a boy intensely.

The fall caused her to scrape her knee. She saw her knee bleeding and she felt like a needle was poking and teasing her delicate skin. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to bear with the pain. She turned back to see who it was and there she saw him. He stood arrogantly, with a sneer on his face as he knew he had gotten what he wanted. He was a rotund boy with a shaved haircut. He had chocolate smeared around his mouth and some tainted on his top.

The pain teased her once more and it was harder to bear with it. No more fighting back, she brought her hands circling her knee as she pushed her leg closer to her body, hiding her face from the boy she wept. He went in front of her, pointed a finger at her and snickered at her, "Cry baby. Cry baby."

Kagome ignored him and continued weeping. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She brought her face away from her knee and looked up to see who it was. "Daijobu?" asked a boy caringly as he smiled sweetly at her. Kagome looked at him puzzled, not having a clue who the boy was. Before she had even gotten the chance to reply the boy who had just cared for her, he had already turned to the boy in front of them. He glared at him, "You meanie! How can you do this to a girl?"

"It's none of your business!" exclaimed the rotund boy as he stuck his tongue out arrogantly. "I'm going to tell Hito-sensei about this!" he warned the boy. The boy didn't even care instead he just stuck his tongue out once more and then left both of them. Kagome wiped her tears away when she saw the same boy who cared for her squatting down in front her, with his back facing her as he beckoned her to get on his back. "Come, I'll take you to the nurse's office if you like."

Kagome nodded and went on his back shyly. He straightened his body with all his might, it wasn't that she was heavy or anything but he still needed to train his body stronger. He secured her with his two arms below supporting her thighs. He made his way to the nurse's office. "Ano…Domo arigato," Kagome thanked him timidly. "You're welcome." Replied the boy sweetly. He came to a stop when they were in front of the door of the nurse's office. He bent down and released Kagome safely to the ground.

He went to the door and gave a knock on the door before he entered. "Come in," a gentle voice was heard in the nurse's office. He helped Kagome up and brought her inside carefully, "Oh dear, what happened?" asked the nurse thoughtfully as she carried Kagome up onto one of the comfy chairs.

Kagome told the whole story to the nurse while the nurse was putting on some ointments on her scraped knee. "So ka. Don't worry dear. I'll tell this to the principal." The last thing the nurse did was putting a plaster on the knee to finish up the touch. "There you go and off you go, you don't want to be late for class, do you?" the nurse smiled at Kagome.

Kagome got off the chair and headed towards the boy. She turned back and smiled sweetly, "Arigato gozaimasu." The nurse returned her a pleasant smile and waved her hands. The boy opened the door for Kagome and led her outside. Once he closed the door, in an instant Kagome asked him with a friendly tone, "What is your name?" The boy replied, "I'm Inuyasha and you?" She smiled merrily, "Kagome. Ano… thank you again." She gave a quick bow as she blushed. Inuyasha chuckled, "It's okay. What are friends for?"

**(End flashback)**

They were best friends ever since. Kagome is now 16 and they are still best friends. Kagome was glad to have ever known Inuyasha in the first place. It took them about 12 minutes to reach their school. As they entered the school compound, Kagome saw Sango running contentedly towards their direction as she waved her hands, "Oi! Inuyasha"

She went up to him and hugged him warmly, ever so happy to see him. "Ohayo" she greeted with a big smile on her face. She turned to Kagome, her arms still around Inuyasha's neck, "Ohayo Kagome-chan" Kagome smiled, "Ohayo, Sango-chan."

She brought her attention back to Inuyasha and asked him some questions. Kagome didn't want to interrupt them so she just said, "Well I think I'll leave you two be. Got to get some books from my locker. Ja ne!" Both Inuyasha and Sango turned to her and so coincidently they both replied at the same time, "Okay. Bye bye," The both of them turned to each other and chuckled. Kagome shook her and smiled, "Well bye bye."

She made it to her locker and got some books from there. She was interrupted when she heard a bang against a locker beside hers. She closed her locker and turned to her left to see who it was. There stood Naraku leaning against one of the lockers beside hers with his arms folded, "Yo! Genki desuka?" She replied and gave him a smile, "Okagesame desu."

Naraku got hold of her waist. He brought his body closer to hers and brought his lips closer to her. He was interrupted when Kagome held up a book between their faces, causing his lips to touch the book instead. "Not here Naraku, everyone will look at us," she said uncomfortably as she took her book away. "Oh come on, Kagome why do you even care of what they will say?" replied Naraku as he tried to kiss Kagome again.

She covered his mouth with her hand, "It's not that, I just don't feel easy. Please not here." pleaded Kagome. Annoyed with her reaction he replied her dejectedly, "Okay. Fine." He folded his arms once more, but this time with dissatisfaction. _She's my girlfriend. Why does she have to get all like "no…no…" when all I want is just to make out with her._

Kagome gave a small smile, "Thanks. It means a lot to me." She placed a small kiss on his cheeks, "Class is starting soon, have to get to class now." She was about to walk away when Naraku grab her by the arm. She looked back, "Meet you at lunch?" asked Naraku as he released his hold from her arm. He put one of his hands in his pocket and leaned against one of the lockers.

"Sure. See you then." She smiled and walked away. Kagome hurried to her class, went to her seat and sat down. She sighed of relief, "I'm glad I'm not late." She turned around when she heard her friend, Kagura who sits behind her in class greeted her, "Ohayo, Kagome-chan." She replied with a sweet smile, "Ohayo."

"So Kagome, How have you been doing?" asked Kagura. "Fine. How about you?" replied Kagome as she positioned herself onto a more comfortable seating position. Kagura answered, "Just fine. Do you know that…" She was interrupted when the teacher came in the class. The students stood up and greeted the teacher. Kagome brought her attention to Kagura, "Nani?" she asked softly.

Kagura shook her head, "Nande mo nai."

* * *

Sango went behind of Kagome when she saw her walked pass her. She placed her hand on Kagome shoulder to stop her. Kagome turned back to see Sango smiling at her. "Yo! Kagome-chan. Do you want to join me and Inuyasha for lunch?" Kagome shook her head, "Sorry but Naraku is waiting for me at the table." 

Sango replied, giving of a disappointed as she shrugged, "Oh well. It's alright then." Kagome smiled sweetly, "But thanks though, for asking." Sango shook her head and replied, "No problem. Well, Ja-ne." She gave rapid wave and left Kagome as sha made way back to her table.

Kagome went and sat down next to Naraku. "How were your classes?" asked Naraku. "Well nothing special but my calculus, chemistry and physics pop quizzes are coming up this Friday." Kagome frowned and sighed as she turned down to her reference book, "I'm pretty worried bout my results."

Naraku hold her on her chin gently and pushed her face up away from the book. Her eyes now meeting with his gaze, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you can do it," he let go of her chin and winked, "Gambate!" Kagome nodded and gave a pleased smile, "Arigato."

"Hey umm I got to go check on something. I'll be right back." Naraku got up from his seat. Kagome gave a light nod, "alright." He then left her. Kagome went back into her studies immediately. She was so into her revision that she didn't even notice that someone sat down in front of her. She was interrupted from her revision when the person called her name. She turned up and saw Inuyasha looking at her. "Yo!" greeted Inuyasha.

"Yo, how can I help you Inuyasha," she smiled. He fiddled his thumbs, "Is it okay with you if I escort Sango home?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, of course silly! You don't even have to ask," she giggled, "She's your girlfriend right?" Inuyasha shrugged and answered, "Welll…Yes… but that doesn't mean she's more important than you are. You are my best friend and you guys are both important to me."

"Aw…. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Inuyasha." Kagome placed both of her hands on her chest, "I'm touched." Inuyasha flushed and tilted his down a little, trying to hide his state. Then it hit him, "C..chotto! What do you mean by 'that's the sweetest thing you've ever said'? Have I not said anything that sweet before?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome chuckled, "You better get going. Sango is waiting for you." Inuyasha turned back and saw Sango standing next to the pillar not quite far away from the table their sat at, looking at both of them. "Oh, yes…yes… You're right. Ja-ne, Kagome." Inuyasha shot a Kagome a smile and got up from his seat. He left her alone and went off with Sango.

Naraku walked passed Inuyasha and went towards Kagome. He sat down in front of her , "What did you guys talk about?" Kagome smiled, "You're back." She shrugged, "It's nothing; he just asked me "permission" of something that's all." She let out a chuckle and focused back on her revision.

"So ka." From out of the blues Naraku asked her a question, "Do you want me to escort you home today?" trying to sound like a real sweetheart, he hid his true feelings for that moment. Kagome looked up to him, thinking of an answer. Naraku never had wanted this but she was his girl so he had too. He cursed in his thoughts. _Damn it, say no. _He fidgeted his legs as he began to be more anxious.

"Erm… It's alright. You don't have to." She smiled sweetly as she tucked her long side hair behind her ear. "Thanks for asking though. It was really sweet of you." Her right hand still not released from the position as she waited for his answer. With a surge of joy he couldn't control his feelings and thus unintentionally blurted out what he had in mind, "Yes!"

Kagome looked him with confusion as she thought he would have been disappointed instead of contentment. "Sorry, what?" Naraku shook his head rapidly as he wigwagged his right hand. He had on a bogus smile to go along with his act, "I mean yes, no problem." Adding a plus point to his act, he tried sounding disappointing, "aw, it's just too sad."

"Oh okay. Hey… um Naraku, I'll get going to class now, it's about to start in less than 5 minutes." She got up carrying her book with her. Looking at her leaving made Naraku got up from his seat. She went towards Naraku and gave a peck to his cheeks, "Bye," she walked away leaving him behind.

* * *

"When on earth are you going to break up with her?" asked Kagura crossly with her arms folded together and her back leaning against the tarnished walls. "I will when it's the right time." answered Naraku irritably as he kicked away one of the waste boxes which was in his way. It wasn't a pleasant place to talk, that they knew but yet it was the only place where no one could find them. The only place where they felt the safest yet the worst was in fact the alley where they stood now. 

Kagura pouted edgily not even taking a look at Naraku, "When will be the right time?" He was enraged with her question that he didn't even get to control his anger. He replied her heatedly, "Enough asking! I will when I WILL!" He cursed beneath his breath, "Damn it." She just couldn't stop asking about his relationship with Kagome.

Kagura tears filled her eyes, "Fine. You just don't care about me." She stomped away feeling hurt and angry at the same time. Being rejected she felt like he was the only one she had hated so much yet she knew deep down she was crazy over him. She was jerked when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and she was instantly pulled back.

The next thing she knew it Naraku lips were on hers. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks. Her mind jumbled up with confusion and happiness. Why must I own such a weak heart? That she had always thought about. Was it right to return his kiss instead of rejecting it? Questions kept flowing through her mind, she couldn't stop it. She had wanted the answer but it seemed that it was never fated for her to know. Was she truly his or just a bitch who secretly makes out with her friend's boyfriend?

At that moment she tried pushing away all the thoughts she had in mind. She had wanted to focused back onto his ever so tender lips so filled with compassionate that laid upon hers. Her body felt weak, her lips dying to be under the command of his lips. Her thoughts were drained out of her as she felt wonderful whenever she was around him. To her, he was the most passionate kisser she had come across and was the best good-looking guy she had ever met. She knew she was quite lucky to come across him.

Without holding back, she threw her arms around him and returned his kiss with contentment. Suddenly their kiss broke off when Naraku said something, "Don't ever say I do not care about you." Tears filled Kagura eyes again. She couldn't believe what she had heard, her mind going crazy over his words. She knew what he felt towards her and she was thankful. Naraku wiped her tears away and brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroke her cheek. Their lips were about to meet again but was interrupted when a girl's voice was heard coming closer, "Naraku? Is that you?"

They both recognized whose voice it was. They both exclaimed softly, "Kagome!" Naraku got hold of Kagura by her arm and pulled her deeper into the alley. His heart beating fast as he tried finding a spot for them to hide. What would ever happen if she had found out about him and Kagura? He shook that thought away from his head, for now he only needed to focus on a hiding spot. They ran deeper and deeper into the alley but not a single spot they could find. His heart beat faster like a running wild horse when he found out that they were at a dead end.

* * *

Well what ya think? Were your thinking more like this; "Terrible, Horrible, Seen better ones." OR "Not bad, Alright or Above Average" OR "Good, Great and Nice." Well whatever you're thinking now and you want to say it out. Just drop it at the "R&R" section. Thanks. 


	2. Trust

**Notes:**

Tried my best to update it A.S.A.P. Well here you go. Your second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. If you have anything to comment about the story do please review. Thanks a lot. Well say no more. Here it is!

**Jap words: **

**Nani – **What

**Arigato** – Thank you

**Moshi moshi – **Hello (for phone)

**Ja ne** – Bye

**Oyasumi **– Good night

**2. Trust**

Sweats glistened down his pale face as he found out they were nowhere on the safe zone. For that moment he knew fear ran through his body. What was he to do? His grip tightened as he fretted over a spot where both of them could hide. At the corner of his eyes were stack of worn out crates. In an instant, the idea clicked in his mind. Without any more distraction he quickly pulled both of them towards the crates. Both hid themselves quickly as if a predator were hunting them down.

They squeezed themselves through the pile of crates and squatted behind them. It wasn't a very pleasant hiding spot but how could they complain? It was their only chance of getting out of sight. Not making a single sound, they both patiently waited for Kagome to leave. They didn't even decide to take a peek but they could hear the footsteps closer. They could not see anything but mild footsteps coming closer could be heard.

"Naraku?" Kagome was confused, "I thought I heard he's voice just now." she made her way out of the alley. _What was wrong with me? Why did I hear Naraku's voice back then? _She shook her head and shoved the thoughts out of her mind.

"That was a close call." Kagura sighed in relief.

* * *

Sango and Inuyasha were walking down the street on their way home. Sango looked blankly at every single shop she passed by. Her mind was only preoccupied with one matter that was Inuyasha. She hugged her books tensely to her chest as she thought warily. Inuyasha could see she was troubled but he ignored it. Whatever was troubling her wouldn't be a reason for him to get upset too. He knew he had to do something to brighten up her soul.

He turned to her and words were about to come out but he was interrupted by Sango. "Ano…Inuyasha…" there was a tint of hesitation in Sango's words, that Inuyasha knew but he act as if he knew nothing of her troubled mind. He looked at her and asked her in a calm tone. "Nani?" It was a faint cheerless expression shown on Sango's face but he shook it off with a bright smile on his face. She did feel much better.

She went on with her question, "Something just popped in my head." She gave him a small smile, "I was wondering how Kagome-chan and you ended up being best friends." Inuyasha thought about her question. _So her mind was only troubled by this matter. _He laughed at the very thought of it.

Sango was surprised by his response and asked curiously, "What's so funny?" It was a serious question she asked, not some joke. He held his laughter and asked her with a faint chuckle. "Why did you suddenly ask about it? I mean like we've been in a relationship for about a year or so," She interrupted him with a taint of disappointment in her tone, "To be more precise a year and half."

Inuyasha just went on, "Alright a year and a half… Anyway my point is that you've never ask a question about me and Kagome before." Sango stated indecisively, "Well, I was just curious that's all." Deep down inside she knew she felt a tint of jealousy. Inuyasha asked doubtingly, raising an eyebrow, "Really?" She knew she was lying but she tried answering him with determination, "Yes."

Inuyasha asked again but this time with cheeky tone, "Are you really sure?" Being annoyed by his doubt, she finally admitted with dissatisfaction that the fact that she had lost to him, "Fine!" Inuyasha smirked at his victory, "So what is it?"

"Well…Um….Its…Just…" she hesitated, "Oh, you know…You and Kagome-chan being so close and all." Her cheeks grew red as she fiddled her thumbs. Inuyasha burst out laughing, "Sango, are you jealous?" teased Inuyasha.

"No, I'm not! Inuyasha" she protested, but it was obvious to Inuyasha that she was fibbing. Her cheeks were getting rosier by the second. He raised an eyebrow. Sango was a bit annoyed by his look. So she just confessed it, "Alright! Yes I am a bit jealous." She pouted childishly. "I can't help it."

Inuyasha laughed again. He liked it whenever Sango pouted. He just found her really cute in a way. "Oh come on Sango, you know exactly well that Kagome and I are just best buddies," He comforted her and assured her with warm words, "Don't worry nothing would come between us."

She nodded and a pleasant smile flickered across her face, "Promise?" she showed her little pinkie to Inuyasha. He brought his little pinkie closed to her and crossed it with her little pinkie. He nodded in agreement, "Promise."

* * *

"I could have sworn I heard his voice back then," Kagome came out of the bathroom wrapped in towel. She dried her hair by chafing her hair with another small towel as she made her way back to her bedroom. Her hand reached for the door knob but was held back when she heard her mum called out for her from downstairs, "Kagome your friend is here."

Kagome replied, "Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes." She quickly went into her room, randomly picked a simple t-shirt and shorts and got on them. She hurried down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She saw her mum washing the dishes. "Mama, where is my friend?"

Her mum looked back, "She's at the living room." Kagome gave a pleasant smile, "Arigato, mama." Kagome made her way to the living room and saw Kagura kneeling down sipping a cup of tea. Kagome said out her name with surprise, "Kagura?"

Kagura looked up to Kagome, "Ah, Kagome-chan. Sorry I didn't tell you I would come over earlier." Kagome shook her head as she walked close to Kagura, "It's alright. I'm glad to see you here." Kagome sat in front of her and asked her curiously, "What's the matter?"

She smiled at her, "Nothing." She shrugged, "Just thought of visiting you. That's all." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really." She chuckled, "Oh come on there must be something you come here for." Kagura felt a little tense. "Well… Kind of…" Kagome asked her once more, "So what is it?"

Kagura kept silent and looked down, not even taking a look at Kagome. Thoughts filled her mind with anxiety. _Should I tell her about the truth? I mean like Naraku doesn't want her anymore, I guess it's not my fault if he's with me. But what if she hates me? _Kagura's thought were interrupted when she felt someone jerking her hand. Kagome's big brown eyes looked at her peculiarly, "Um...Kagura- chan?"

She was so into her thoughts she didn't know what Kagome had asked, "Huh?" Kagura replied densely. "So you were saying?" asked Kagome. Then it clicked, "Oh right," Kagura nodded, "Just want to ask you if…" she paused for a moment, "if… uh…" she looked around for something, something that could give her a reason. What could it be? Then it hit her when she saw some books lying on the floor at the corner of the room.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with my studies…"her sentence broke off, "yeah that's it." This time she tried to sound much more convincing, "Can you help me then?" She gave a fake smile. Kagome knew she was hiding something from her but she shook the thought out of her mind. She gave off a smile, "No problem, I would love to help."

Kagura felt relieved and was thankful that Kagome hadn't suspected her or ask her back with doubt. She replied with a smile, "Arigato Kagome-chan."

* * *

Sango sat on her study chair, her right elbow on the table supported her right hand that was ruffling her hair. Troubled by her work she tried her best to seek an answer for the solution. Her left hand fiddled uneasily with her pen. She dropped her pen and brought her left hand to her head too. "When am I going to find the answer?"

She sighed, "I think I better refresh myself." She got up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen, she heard the phone ringing. She changed her direction and headed towards the phone. She picked up the phone and greeted courteously, "Moshi moshi."

A girl's voice was heard on the phone, "Ano… is this Sango-chan?" Sango found the voice familiar but she wasn't sure. She replied, "Yes. How can I help you?" The stranger giggled, "Sango-chan it's me Kimito. Don't you recognize my voice?" Sango chuckled at her inanity, "Oh sorry Kimito-chan. I didn't know it was you. So what is that you are looking for me?"

"Well there's something I need to talk to you about. It's quite important news." Kimito paused for a moment as she emphasized widely, "NEWS." Sango raised an eyebrow, "What," Sango taunted Kimito as she also emphasized the word, "NEWS." Kimito ignored her taunt and went on, "You wouldn't believe it. You know Sariko-chan and Kurmo-kun have been dating for like about three months or so right?" asked Kimito.

"Yes…" Sango asked peculiarly, "Why?" Kimito replied Sango but it wasn't the answer Sango was seeking for, "And I'm sure you know that Kichimi-chan and Kurmo-kun are best friends, right?" Sango asked again but this time with a bit irritation, "So what's the matter?"

Kimito sighed, "Okay here goes… Kurmo-kun has just broken up with Sariko-chan and went with Kichimi-chan. He is together with his…" she paused and then stressed the last word, "BEST FRIEND"

Sango laughed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, really big" Sango emphasized the word once more, "NEWS… Kimito-chan. I don't see the point for you to tell me this." Kimito was taken aback by Sango's statement. "Don't you get what I'm trying to tell you Sango-chan?" Kimito asked in a puzzled tone. _I thought she would have understood it by now._

"Um… Not exactly."

Kimito sighed, "I'll repeat that for you. Kurmo-kun has just went with Kichimi-chan, his," she stressed the word once again but this time with faint of frustration in her tone as she had often highlighted the words for Sango, "BEST FRIEND." She went on, "Because of that he broke up with Sariko-chan. Poor girl…"

"Seriously, what on earth does it have to do with me?" Sango asked firmly. "I don't see the point of you telling me this at all." Kimito sighed with annoyance, "Sango-chan. I'm actually telling you that it might occur to you and Inuyasha. Don't you get it?" Kimito said in a concerned tone, "Sango-chan, I'm just worried for you."

"Worried about what?" asked Sango densely. Kimito replied, "Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan are best friends. I'm just worried the same thing would happen to you." Sango chuckled, "Oh Kimito-chan, you get worried too much. That wouldn't happen at all. I know it." Kimito was flabbergasted. _How can she not be worried at all?_ _Why am I the one who's worried instead of her? _She asked Sango skeptically, "How sure are you?"

"He made a promise with me today that nothing would come between us. His warm words calmed my heart and I know that I can trust his words." Replied Sango contentedly and resolutely. Kimito snapped at her words, "That's what he wants you to think Sango-chan. All guys say that but behind their words, there's always a hint of falter."

Sango sounded a bit irritated, "No… Not every guy is like that Kimito-chan. I know very well Inuyasha isn't the type to break his words. He didn't vacillate before we pinkie swore. There's a proof that he's not like other guys. "

"Right…" she answered sarcastically, "he pinkie-swears with you for today and then the next day, you see him with Kagome holding hands and you go up to him," Kimito imitated Sango's voice with a frail tone, "Inuyasha… I thought we pinkie-swore yesterday."

She then imitated Inuyasha's voice with a acrid tone, "Oh right, exactly we **SWORE **remember. That was the past and now is the present. " Sango was taken aback by Kimito's imitation, "Were you trying to imitate me?" Kimito ignored her, "Sango-chan, I don't want to see you get hurt. Do you get me?"

Sango knew very well there's nothing to doubt Inuyasha. He was her world, her life and her soul. Whatever the reason that she kept living was him. He was the root and she was the tree. She replied her firmly, "Kimito-chan, I trust Inuyasha. He wouldn't be that type of guy."

"But…Sango-chan. What I had just told you about Kurmo-kun and…" Kimito was interrupted when Sango spoke up. "I trust Inuyasha, that's all I can say." Kimito sighed, "Okay fine. I'm just trying to help you. Well I have to get to bed now, it's really late now. Ja-ne."

Sango smiled, "Oyasumi." Kimito replied with a yawn, "Good night to you too Sango-chan." Kimito hung up the phone. Sango shook her head and placed her phone back to its original state. She headed towards her kitchen and then towards the refrigerator. She took out a carton of milk and brought it towards one of the cupboard where all the cups and glasses were stored in. She opened the cupboard and took out a glass. She refreshed herself with a glass of milk and went near the basin. She looked out the window and saw the sky adorned with the bright moon and starry stars.

She thought back about the conversation she had with Kimito as she took a sip at a time. She smiled and shook the disturbing thoughts of Inuyasha leaving her out of her mind. She assured herself once more. _I trust Inuyasha more than anyone else.

* * *

_

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Stay tune for the next chapter! I've changed and updated it.


	3. Always

**Notes: **

Sorry for the late update! Well here you go the third chapter! Enjoy.

**3. Always**

"Yo, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome stopped and turned back.There she saw Kagura running up to her while waving her hands. "Ah, Kagura-chan! Ohayo," greeted Kagome with a pleasant smile on her face. Kagura went next to Kagome and both of them started walking. "I really like to thank you for yesterday. I mean like for helping me out in my studies and all."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "No problem. I'm always glad to help out." Kagura responded back with a smile, "Thanks." She looked away from her for a moment, as though she was anxious to ask her something. When she knew she had the right determination, she faced Kagome, "Ano… Kagome may I ask you a question?"

"Nani?" asked Kagome peculiarly. "Well… I was just wondering….have you thought about breaking up with Naraku?" asked Kagura with tint of hesitation. Kagome was stunned and curious at the same time. _Why such a question? _"Why out of the blues you asked this question?"

Kagura tried her best to hide her expression as she gave off a phony smile, "It's nothing. I was just a curious that's all." Kagome nodded and gave an understanding expression, "Well no… I" Kagome was interrupted by Kagura, "Well what if I told you that he has fallen for someone else? Would you believe that?"

Kagome thought for a while. _Would he? _She replied with wonder on her questions, "I have never thought about it before. But I don't think so he would have kept such a thing from me." Curiosity now hit her mind, "Why did you ask anyway?"

Kagura gave a worried expression. _How am I to tell her? _Her thoughts broke off when Kagome asked Kagura uncomfortably, "Don't tell me he really did fall for someone else?" She shook her head deniably 

"No, no, no. Don't be so silly Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Kagura.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Yakata. And here I was really worried that he wouldn't want me anymore." Kagome changed her expression from worried to happy. "I'm really glad to hear that he still loves me." She let out a smile.

Kagura bit her lips. _I guess it will never work between us._

Kagome reached home at about 4 in the afternoon, "Tadaima" she shouted out. No one answered. "Jii-chan?" "Mama" "Souta?" Still no answer, she went to the kitchen and found a letter on the table. She took it and read the letter.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry dear but we had to leave you behind on your birthday date and we are really sorry that we couldn't celebrate your birthday with you but I promise we'll celebrate it once we're back. The reason I'm sure you know you can't make it to because your exams are just three days away and we won't be back till next week. Your uncle in America has fallen ill. We just received the call today. Ojii-san and Souta has left with me. Take care dear. Good Luck in your test. Gambate yo!_

_Mama_

She let out a sigh, "Oh well at least I have the chance to take the exam. Anyway birthdays' aren't that important." She went up to her room, dropped her bag next to her study table and went for a shower. After a nice warm shower, she got on a simple baby blue t-shirt along with navy blue casual shorts. She went towards her bag and took out her physics reference book. She took out some papers and made some notes. Suddenly a loud growling sound was heard.

Kagome looked down to her stomach, "I think I better get something to eat or my stomach will keep complaining." She made her way towards the kitchen but she came to a halt right after she heard someone knocking on the shouji door while calling her name, "Kagome."

She let out a smile and walked towards the door. She knew exactly who it was, "Yo, Inuyasha." She greeted as she slides open the door and gave him a sweet smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I just came here to give you," he took the box that he was hiding behind his back in front. He showed the box to Kagome and opened it. "This" he beamed at her, "Happy Birthday!"

Kagome was so happy and surprised at the same time, "Oh my god! This cake is fabulous Inuyasha."

"You really think so?" he laughed as he closes the cake box.

"Yes," she smiled at him, "Where did you get it?"

"I baked it myself. I couldn't think of what to get for you on your birthday so I just baked you this."

She took the cake box from Inuyasha and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much Inuyasha." She looks up to him.

"Hey, no sweat!" he winked at her, "So where are your family?" he asked looking around to see whether Kagome's family were around.

She released herself from clinging onto him, "They're not here. They left for something important. It was my uncle at America who was ill."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry. I'm here with you tonight so you don't have to feel lonely on your birthday." He smiled at her.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks."

"So where to, birthday girl?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome suggested, "Hm... What about the beach?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Ano…. Miroku-kun," Sango called out for him softly, looking down at the book, with a confused expression.

Miroku was searching for some books in the shelf. He went to Sango and asked softly, "Nani?" he went and sat down next to Sango.

"I just don't really get all this equation here. I tried doing it but I just can't seem to get it right." Sango kept doing the questions but never seem to get the answer.

"Here let me help you solve it." He offered. He took the book and tried doing it. He was really fast. He finished it in less than a minute. Sango was so amazed. He slid the book back to Sango, "Here." He smiled.

"Oh my god. You are a genius!" she praised him softly.

"Do you want me to explain?"

"Oh please do." She pleaded. He smiled at her and then started to explain, "The reason you made a mistake was that this equation was suppose to be positive," pointing at the equation he was talking about, "you got it the other way round, that's how you got different answers."

"So ka," she smiled, "Domo Miroku-kun." She looked up to Miroku, "I can be quite careless sometimes." She giggled.

A smile flickered across Miroku's face, "Well do you have any other problems?

Sango shook her head, "Not at the moment. I'll let you know if I do find one."

"Okay then. Well if you do have any problems don't be shy to ask." Winked Miroku, "Well I'll be over that section," Miroku pointed at the aisle. He took few steps in front and then turned back to Sango, he showed a thumb up to Sango and then went towards the bookshelves.

* * *

"So Inuyasha where's Sango-chan?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. They were at the beach. They enjoyed themselves hearing the wonderful sound of the wave, taking in the smell of the beautiful sea, feeling the soft sandy sand below their feet and enjoying the cozy breeze.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turns to Kagome, "She's at home studying. She is really nervous about her test."

Kagome giggled, "Who wouldn't be."

"Well lets not waste any more time, you have a big test to catch up with." said Inuyasha as he took out the cake from the box and flatten the box on top the sand. He placed the cake on top on the box and positioned the candle in the middle of the cake. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lighted up the candle.

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome and saw a beam on her face. _I never knew that Kagome would look so beautiful at this point…_ Suddenly Inuyasha felt his heart beating faster. He looked down to hide his expression from Kagome. _What's wrong with me? _

"Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Kagome worriedly. Inuyasha quickly turned up to Kagome and gave a fake smile, "I'm fine… I just got lost in thought… That's all. Anyway let's not drag time anymore." Inuyasha sang a birthday song to Kagome and Kagome sang along as they both clapped their hands to the rhythm of the music.

"Make your wish now."

Kagome closed her eyes and clasped both of her hands together. _I wish that Inuyasha and I would always be together till the end…Always…_She opened her eyes and blow off the candle. Inuyasha handed Kagome the knife. Kagome took it from Inuyasha and sliced the cake. Inuyasha took out small paper plates and handed it to Kagome. Kagome sliced off two parts of the cake and placed them on both of the paper plates.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome got the cake. Kagome took a mini fork from the plastic bag and took another one to hand it to Inuyasha. Both of them looked out to the sea while enjoying little bits of the cake slice. Kagome turns to Inuyasha , "You're really good in baking cakes, you know that?" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "You should open up a bakery store. I'm sure your shop would be loaded with customers."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Thanks. But I don't think I would capable of running a bakery store. So anyways, what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. It's a wish." Giggled Kagome, "It wouldn't come true anymore if I told you what it is."

"I guess you're right." As Inuyasha was about to turn to face the sea, he was distracted when Kagome spoke up, "Hey, Inuyasha… Domo…" Kagome smiled sweetly and turned to face the sea.

Inuyasha felt his heart beating faster once more and his cheeks growing hotter. He brought his hand to his cheeks. _What am I blushing for? It's not like this is the first time Kagome thanked me…_


	4. Head Over Heels In Love

**Notes:**

I would really like to thank all my reviewers who had reviewed me. Thank you for reading. Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy. :)

**4. Head over heels in love**

"Hey, Kagome I want to apologize for yesterday. I was busy so I couldn't make it to your birthday celebration. Inuyasha told me about it but I had an arrangement with my friend. He was helping me out with my work."

"Hey, it's okay Sango." Kagome smiled sweetly, "I understand. Don't make it like it is your fault."

Sango laughed, "Alright. Thanks for understanding Kagome." Sango closed the locker in front of her and then turn to face Kagome, "Well I have to get to class now." She left Kagome with a simple wave, "Ja-ne"

"Bye bye!"

Kagome turned back to her locker and searches her locker. _Where could it…_ She was interrupted when she heard a very familiar voice that she deeply cared about called for her, "Kagome."

She turned to right to see Naraku walking towards her way. He gave her an unexpected hug and a gentle peck on her cheeks. "Happy Birthday." He brought his face few inches away from Kagome's.

Kagome replied him with a discontented tone, "I thought that you wouldn't remember."

"Look. I'm sorry. I was really busy yesterday, I wanted to call you and say that I was sorry and I feel bad for not celebrating your birthday with you." Kagome faced away. Naraku was taken aback with Kagome's reaction. "Don't tell me you don't believe me?" Kagome kept silent. She knew there was a hint of lie in his words.

Kagome just replied with a melancholic tone, "We'll talk about this later on. I got to get to class." Kagome released herself from Naraku's hold and just left him. _He made a promise..._

_

* * *

_

The school bell ring was heard ringing loudly in Sango's ears. It was then she knew it was the end of school. "Kiri" the command was given by her class monitor, "Rei." Sango gathers her books and walks out of the classroom. She was walking down the stairs. She came to a halt when she heard her friend calling out for her, "Ah, Sango-chan!"

Sango turned to see her friend quickening her pace down the stairs to reach Sango, "Yo."

Her friend greeted Sango with a big smile across her face once she reached the side of Sango. Sango reacted with a small smile on her face. Both of them walked down the stairs, making their way towards their lockers.

"So Sango, have you deeply thought about what I had told you on the phone the other night?"

Sango thought for a while, "Hmmm… what about the other night? I can't really remember Kimito-chan. Gomene."

Kimito rolled her eyes, "About you and Inuyasha remember?"

Sango asked innocently, "What about?"

Kimito was surprised with Sango's question. _She really forgot about it? _Kimito sighed, "I was evaluating Kurmo-kun and Sariko-chan's situation which was almost likely your kind of situation."

"Wait…Wait… You mean about that thing."

Kimito shook her head disappointedly. A smile came to her face, "Now you finally remember. You know Sango you are just plain innocent."

Sango chuckled, "I'm sorry I was so into my studies that I had actually forgotten about it. Besides it's not important for me to remember anyway."

"Not important?" asked Kimito with a surprising tone. "Sango-chan, I'm just worried it might happen to you. Just think about it. Inuyasha and Kagome had been best buddies for a really long time. You can't possibly…" Kimito was interrupted when Sango spoke up,

"Enough Kimito-chan." She gave Kimito a faint smile, "I really appreciate your advice and I'm glad to have a friend like you to care about me. Whatever it is, I trust Inuyasha with my heart. That's all I can say."

Kimito sighed and shook her head, "Tsk…tsk…tsk…You know what Sango you are just way head over heals in love with Inuyasha. Well I'll just be leaving now. Bye."

Sango saw her friend leaving her while she thought about what her friend has just said. _Head over heals in love…_ She mumbles softly, "Am I really that crazy over Inuyasha?" She shakes the thoughts out of her mind, "I should focus more on my exam… This isn't the right time to think about these matters."

She reached the locker and opened it. She gathered the book she had to study for. She was about to close her locker when a photo that she cherished so much caught her attention. She took out the photo frame from her locker to see the photo which she had taken years back with Inuyasha, "How fun it had been that time." That photo reminded her the first time Sango actually fell for Inuyasha at an art studio ran by Sango's father. Sango took up art classes there and so had Inuyasha. It wasn't just both of them but of course they were a couple of other students.

**(Flashback)**

"Hey…Erm…Inuyasha do you mind passing me that blue color pastel?" asked Sango as she pointed out for the color pastel beside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at it and replied Sango, "Nope. Here you go" Inuyasha got hold of it. He was about to pass it to Sango but he accidentally got a tight grip around it causing the blue paint to splat onto Sango's cheeks.

Inuyasha widen his eyes and hesitated, "Uh… Sango…I…didn't…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentences when Sango gave him an unexpected paint splat on his forehead. Inuyasha saw Sango laughing her head off. _This could be fun._ Inuyasha wiped off some of the paint forehead and threw it at Sango. Sango was too busy laughing that she didn't even notice Inuyasha throwing the paint towards her.

The paint then splat left lower cheek just beside her lips. Sango scoffed childishly, "You are going to pay for it Inuyasha." Sango chuckled as she squeezes one of the color pastels tightly causing the paint to shoot out of its tube. Inuyasha dodged it causing the paint to splat on one of the students.

The student looked at the taint on his shirt. A grin came to his face. He exclaimed contentedly, "Paint fight!" That was when everyone started shooting paints at each other. Sango and Inuyasha were laughing ecstatically as they shoot paints at each other. All the students had so much fun. It wasn't long till their art instructor came in, "What on earth is happening here?"

Everyone kept silence and went back to their work. The art instructor said with serious tone, "After you are all done with your work, please clear up the mess." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other. Both of them burst out laughing when they saw how ridiculous they look with all the paints splattered on their bodies. Right after class has ended. Sango and Inuyasha were in front of the art studio entrance.

"Well I really had fun today. I'll see you next art class." Inuyasha left Sango as he waved his hand, "Bye!"

Sango waved back, "Bye!" Sango turned back when she heard someone giggling behind her. She saw her friend giving Sango the cheesy smile. Sango found it quite cute when he friend did that, Sango chuckled, "What is it Miji?"

"Well… It's nothing really but I just got something for you. Hold on for a while." Miji she searched her bag for the item. Sango was curious._ Something for me?_ "What is it Miji?"

Miji chuckled, "You'll see… Ah! Here it is." Miji took out a photo from her bag and handed it to Sango. Sango was a bit surprise, "A photo?"

Miji nodded, "Yup! Here just take it."

Sango smiled, "Alright. Thanks." Sango took the photo from Miji and looked at it. Sango eyes widened. Sango looked back up to Miji, "How… When?"

A beam came to Miji's face, "When you guys were throwing each other with paints. I took it without you guys knowing. I do fit as a spy, don't I?"

Sango laughed, "Thank you so much."

"You know something Sango. I find you and Inuyasha really cute together. By any chance you wouldn't had fallen for him, have you?" a grin came to Miji's face as she teased Sango. She saw Sango's cheeks flushed. Sango hesitated as her cheeks grew redder, "No…I…"

Miji chuckled at Sango's reaction, "Well I'll take that as a yes. Got to get going now. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sango thought back about Inuyasha. _Does he feel the same way about me? _She shook the thoughts out of her head and went back into the art studio.

**(End Flashback)**

Sango placed the photo frame back into the locker. The moment she shut the locker, she heard someone calling for her, "Oi! Sango." Sango turned to her right to see Inuyasha walking down the hallway heading towards her. "Ah Inuyasha. I was just about to look for you."

Inuyasha stopped about a few inches away from her, "I'm sorry Sango. I promised I would help out my cousin and I have to be there early. So I won't be able to walk you home. Sorry." Inuyasha said it with guilt in his tone.

Sango shook her head and gave Inuyasha a smile, "It's okay, Inuyasha. You made a promise and you should fulfill it. I can walk home alone."

A faint smile came to Inuyasha's face, "I'm sorry but thank you for understanding Sango." Inuyasha gave Sango a friendly hug and left her as he made his way down the hallway towards the exit.

Sango walked towards the exit and stepped foot out of the school. She walked down the street corners and headed her way towards the lovely Kurumi Park. The park was filled with beautiful old oak tree which stood firm and strong till now, dark willows near the pond and Sakura trees that were grown most in the park. She always used the path in the park to reach her home faster and on her way she simply loved taking in the pleasant scent of Mother Nature.

She walked along the path of the park while enjoying the view of the park. It wasn't till Sango heard a thunder. She looked up to the sky and saw the clouds growing darker. _Oh no it's going to rain. _She attempted to run away from getting soaking wet but she failed as the rain started pouring down heavily. She went to the closest shelter that would keep her safe. She saw a big old oak tree and quickly head towards it.

She reached under the tree all soaking wet. She looked up to the sky. _I wonder when the rain would…_ Her thoughts interrupted when she heard a very familiar voice next to her, "Great! Now I'm all wet." Sango turned to her right and was surprised to see Miroku busy drying himself up.

"Miroku-kun?"

"Sango." Said Miroku surprisingly, "What a coincidence to see you here." Sango chuckled. Miroku smiled and went closer to Sango, "So uh you always use this path to get back home from school?"

Sango nodded, "Yup. It is like a shortcut to me. And you?"

Miroku shook his head and faces in front, "Nope. I just wanted to take in the scent of the beautiful nature in this park but then it…" Miroku was distracted when Sango sneezed. He turned to face Sango, "You caught a cold."

Sango shook her head, "No...I'm fine. Just a sneeze that's…" She let out another sneeze and then another. Miroku could see that she was shivering a little. He took off his coat and went behind of Sango. He placed the coat around her and went back to the side of Sango., "Here. I'm sorry it is a little wet from the rain but it could keep you a much warmer." Sango blushed, "But what about you Miroku-kun?"

Miroku turned to face Sango and smiled, "Don't worry I'll be fine." He faced away and looked up to the sky. Sango cheeks grew redder, "Arigato Miroku-kun." Miroku didn't want to face her as he knew that he was too blushing a little, "It's fine Sango." Sango looked down as she held onto the coat tighter. _Arigato Miroku-kun…_

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Well stay tune for the next chapter!


	5. Recollections

**Notes on Japanese words:**

**Hontto – **Really?

**Sonna – **No way!

**Daijoubu – **Are you alright?

**Shimata – **Oh shoot.

**Notes:**

I would like to thank all my readers for enjoying this story and reading it. Thank you too all my reviewers too for reviewing. Have fun reading and enjoy.

**5. Recollections**

Miroku put his hand to the back of his head and lifted his head facing the blue cloudy sky. He put down his hand and faced back in front. He let out a sigh._ Should I just give up on her? _Suddenly a vision of Sango's face, her face so rosily red with a smile on her face just smiling at him. She looked even prettier in the rain as the rain gave a luminous effect on her face. Her eyes were brown like a dark polished mahogany wood and her smooth translucent skin, this vision he would never forget.

He smiled to himself. "Yo! Miroku!" He halted and turns to the left side to see two best buddies calling out for him as they safely crossed the road to reach Miroku. "Yo, ohayo Kori…Ginka"

Ginka was the exact height like Miroku but Kori was just a few inch shorter than them. Both Ginka and Kori had almost the same punk hairstyles except Ginka's hair was fully black and had dark chocolate eyes while for Kori he had brownish-golden hair with dark grey eyes to go along with it. Ginka was just a simple nice looking guy but Kori had a very attractive face in fact he was the one of the best looking guys in school. Kori was basically a mix. He's mother was a Japanese while his father was an American man.

Both of them greeted him once they reached his side, "Ohayo." Ginka went to the left side of Miroku while Kori stood on the right side next to Miroku. They headed towards their college through the shopping district streets. It was a shortcut for them to reach school early only in the morning but when it is after their college, the street would be crowded with shopaholics.

_Hmmm… I wonder if I would meet her…_ Miroku thoughts broke off when he saw a hand gesticulating up and down in front of him. "Yo Miroku, are you there?" Miroku shook his head and turned to Ginka, "Gome, I spaced out. Did you say something just now?"

Ginka shook his head and sighed, "Anyway I was asking you why you had been so busy lately? Are you like dating someone?" Miroku chuckled, "Well I have been busy lately helping out a girl with her studies and just hanging out with her. She's pretty cool."

"So it is true you and Gina…" An electric wave run through Ginka's spine as he raced to Kiro and tried to cover Kiro's mouth with his hands but he was too late, Kiro had already finished his sentence with a disappointed tone, "are dating."

Miroku was astounded with Kiro's statement, "What are you talking about? Gina and I…" Miroku was interrupted when a sweet soft voice called out for him, "Miroku-kun." Miroku, Kiro and Ginka turned back to see a girl with a charming smile of her face, waving her hands as she skipped cheerfully towards them. She stopped right in front of Miroku and greeted ecstatically, "Ohayo!"

She was just a head shorter than Miroku, she was a slim and slender girl. She had brownish-black hair at the length just a little above her chest tied up in two braids along with a bob-cut bang up till her eyebrows. She had rosy cheeks, cherry lips, and big pine cone-like-color eyes with thick dark eyelashes.

"Ohayo Gina." Gina giggled as she went to the side of Miroku and wrapped her arm around his as she pulled him in front to start walking, "Neh, Miroku-kun." Gina just pretended as if Kiro and Ginka weren't there as she clung on tightly to Miroku and left Kiro and Ginka walking behind them.

Miroku looked at Gina, "Nani?" Gina beckoned her hands, "I have to tell you something." Miroku lowered his head to hear what Gina was about to whisper to him. Ginka looked at them intriguingly and raised an eyebrow. _I wonder what is she telling him? _Ginka nudged Kiro with his elbow and asked his friend softly, "Eh, Kiro what do you think she's telling him?"

There was no reply coming from Kiro, "Oi, what is up with you Kiro." Ginka turned to Kiro nothing came out from Kiro's mouth but just a solemn expression on his face. Kiro droop his head and mumbled in a dismal tone, "She doesn't know I exist anymore."

* * *

"Ah…Kimochi!" Kagome stretched herself as she stepped foot outside the school entrance. A cheery smile came to her face as she breathed in the unadulterated fresh air, "It does feel good right after exams." She looked up to the patent blue sky. _It would be a nice time to hang around the mall._

The mall wasn't very far from the school. It was like a stone throw away. She secured her schoolbag and took off. Suddenly a vision of a part of her dream ran through her mind. She mumbled softly, "The dream is something like a past of my memory…"

**(Flashback of Kagome's dream)**

"Neh Kagome…"

Kagome could see herself smiling as she looked up to the boy, "Nani?" The boy was about few inches taller than her. She could barely distinguish the boy's face. Kagome couldn't see properly who he was, all she knew that both of them were under a big old oak tree in the middle of a field. There were no other trees in sight but just the only tree they were under.

"I got a gift for you."

Kagome smile grew wider, "Hontto? What is it?"

"Here." The boy searched his pocket and brought his hand out to Kagome, on the surface of his palm laid a beautiful luminous pink pendant shaped of a heart. In the center of the pendant was embedded with a small petite star. There was an initial…no two initial crafted on it on the right side of the pendant.. It wasn't clear enough for Kagome to figure out what the initials were.

Kagome reached for it, a beam came to her face "It's so pretty!" Kagome looked up to the boy once more, "Arigato!" She thanked him as she jumped contentedly on him. The boy just hugged her back.

Kagome admired the pendant in her hands while she was still hugging the boy.

**(End Flashback)**

Then it clicked. Kagome was getting more curious about her dream and mumbled, "That pendant… it's like I've seen it before…" She tried to delve into her reminiscences but all the chattering and laughter disrupted her. It was then she knew she had reached the mall. She shook all the thoughts out of her head. _Now is the time for me to have fun._

The mall wasn't those grand and huge malls but it was simple enough, a place where you would find your everyday needs. She browsed through from shop to shop. There was one shop that caught her attention. Kagome was just about 10 steps away from the shop. She stood there incredulity and stunned but yet feeling euphoric at the same time, "Sonna! Those sneakers wouldn't be out till next week."

She shook her head and smiled, "It doesn't matter. I just have to see it closely." She took step by step but was too captivated with those sneakers that she accidentally bumped onto a guy. She was knocked back but her fall was caught by a firm and well-developed arm even before she meets the ground.

"Daijoubu?" He looked at her with those vivid blue eyes as he pushed Kagome up to stand still, still holding onto her. He was quite an attractive fellow with fine point's details. He had his black hair tied up in a high ponytail with layered fringe up till his eyebrows. Kagome soon realized her position. She blushed as she shook herself off his hold. He let go off her as soon as Kagome gestured, "Sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "It is fine. By the way thanks." He smiled at her, "No problem." Something glimmered came from below her caught her attention. She looked down to see the man's sunglasses laid on the floor waiting for someone to pick it up. She bent down to pick it up and handed it back to him, "Here. Sorry I bumped onto you."

He chuckled as he took the sunglasses from Kagome, "Nah it is nothi…" he was interrupted when suddenly a girl cried out excitedly, "Sonna! It's … Kou…Kou…Ga!" All the girls around the shopping mall brought their attention to that girl, "Where? Where?"

The girl who was pretty far away from Kouga pointed at him, "There!" The girls crowded together and started running after him, "Kouga!" The girls hastened ecstatically and zealously after him. Some screaming, "Kouga, I love you!" while some others, "Sign me an autograph!"

"Shimata!" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her with him, "Come!" Kagome jerked a bit but she followed him. Kouga tried running away from the crowd as he passed by shops by shops trying to find a gap between the shops to get shelter from those girls. Their chase was like a wild goose chase.

Kouga finally found a safe place to hide. He picked up his pace to loose the crowd. He hid at the corner of a shop. He knew he had lost them right after a couple of girls called out for him, "Kouga! Where are you?" Suddenly a girl exclaimed, "I think I just saw him running into the shop below us. Hurry we can still catch up to him." The crowd of girls nodded, "Hai!" All of them gush down the escalator.

Kagome and Kouga panted heavily as they leaned against the hard wall. Kouga sighed in relief, "That was a close call." Kagome managed to find her voice, "You seem to be very popular around the girls."

Kouga shook his head, "I am not." Kagome scoffed, "Oh please just look at the crowd of girls running after you. Are you like a superstar or what?" Kagome panted more.

"No I'm not… I'm just lucky that's all being the best looking one in school." said Kouga. Kagome just answered with a doubt, "Oh…" Kouga looked at Kagome in skepticism, "Do you actually doubt me?"

Kagome chuckled, "Well it is kind of hard to believe what you said. I mean like the crowd was obsessed about you. How they shouted your name and all." Kouga shrugged, "I have nothing more to say. It is your choice whether to believe or not. I can't force you." He got back on his shady sunglasses and walked out and sighed in relief once more.

Kagome followed him, "Hey, what is your name by the way?" from out of the blues he asked her.Kagome looked at him, "I'm Kagome." He was taken aback with her answer. _Kagome? _He shook the thoughts of his head and swiftly gave a smile, "What a nice name you got. Well I'm…"

Kagome interrupted, "Kouga… You don't have to tell me." Kouga laughed, "If it wasn't for those girls I guess you wouldn't figure it out." Kagome chuckled and looked at her watch, "Oh no I'm late! I'm sorry but I have to leave now. Well it was nice knowing you." A smile flickered across her face, "Bye!" She gave a goodbye wave before she left him.

Kouga reached for something in his pocket and took it out. There in his hands was a heart shaped pendant with a little star in the center. He looked down at it and then clutched it in his hands. He looked back up to Kagome. _Could it be her?_

_

* * *

_

Well here you go folks! Hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Stay tune for the next chappie:)


	6. Yosakoi Soran

**Attention Please! **

Thank you to all my readers and all my reviewers. Sorry that I didn't reply your reviews back but I really appreciate what you guys have reviewed. P.S I am not CRAZY over Naraku and Kagura/ Kagome. I'm not even interested in that pairing but just had to put them up together. Lol. Anyway here is the next chapter 6! If you don't really understand what the festival is about you can just check it out: ****

**Japanese Words 4 U:**

**Sonna – **No way

**Nande mo nai – **It's nothing

**Kirei** – Beautiful or pretty

**Okasan - **Mother

**6. ****Yosakoi Soran**

A smile flickered across her face as she leaned herself against the locker as she clung tight onto her book against her chest. _Today is going to be fun. _Girls passed by her. They were giggling and big smiles were seen on their faces, "Neh, Pikari I heard that there was an older guy who asked to go with him for today's festival?" Kagome saw Pikari blushing and answered childishly and bashfully, "Moh, you guys stop it. He's just a college guy." 

"Sonna! A college guy?" all the girls cried out in excitement at once. Their conversation was fading away as they were further ahead of Kagome. Kagome brought her attention to Naraku when she saw him passed by her. She picked up her pace and gave an unexpected tap on Naraku's shoulder. Naraku turned back and saw a bright smile on Kagome's face. "Yo Kagome. Nani?" 

"You do remember about your promise right?" 

Naraku was blank and asked Kagome thoughtlessly, "What promise?" The smile on Kagome's face turned upside down, "Don't tell me you've forgot about it?" Naraku thought deeply. "It's tonight, the Yosakoi Soran Festival." Kagome added.

Naraku brought his hand to the back of his head and ruffled his hair. Kagome could see that he couldn't remember at all. Kagome crossed her arms together, "Here I even gave you a second chance. Did you just make a plain promise with…" Kagome was interrupted when Naraku shushed her, "Let me think deeper Kagome, I'm sorry I can be quite forgetful." _All I can remember was a promise I made with Kagura. Damn…I should try to dig deeper into my memories._

**(Memories)**

Kagura gave light kiss on Naraku's lips, "Remember to get me tonight for tonight's festival. Don't forget." Kagura gave a wink and left him. 

_Not that one… Damn…But the way Kagura did it was sexy…Argh now it's not the time to think about her…_

"Kagome." _Yes I think I got it. _"Kagome!" Naraku shouted out for her as he waved his hands at her.

Kagome looked back. She just humph, turned back to the front and started walking. Naraku went after her and got hold of her wrist, "Come on Kagome just give me a chance to talk to you." Kagome just ignored him. Naraku added, "Please."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Okay fine." She turned back to him. A smile flickered across his face as he released her wrist. Kagome did not have a pleased look on her face but was covered up with a displeased look. 

Naraku tried to cheer her up, "Let me make it up to you, alright? I'll take you to tonight's festival?" Kagome's mood lightened up, "Really?" 

Naraku nodded his head, "I promise you. No more breaking promises." Kagome gave a doubtful look, "Hmm… swear first." Naraku smiled, "Alright." Naraku brought up his hands, "I, Naraku hereby swear that I would take Kagome out tonight, if I fail to do so I shall be struck by thousand light…" 

Naraku was interrupted when Kagome cupped his mouth with her hands. She giggled, "I was only kidding with you." She brought her hands away. Naraku chuckled and gave her an unexpected hug. Kagome hugged him back and brought her face few inches away from his, "You promise."

**(End Memories)**

_Oh my god! I made a promise with both Kagura and Kagome? _Naraku shoved those thoughts out of his head and brought his focus back to Kagome, "Kagome I remem…" It was then he realized Kagome had already left him. He mumbled to himself, "Oh shoot, I was so into my thoughts I didn't even know she had left me." He snapped his fingers in displeased.

A group of girls walked pass Naraku giggling and chatting about tonight's festival. One of the girls from the group caught Naraku's attention. _Kagura…At this rate I've got to talk to her or Kagome will never forgive me. _Naraku went to the front of the girls and stopped them from walking any further. Naraku went in front of Kagura, "I have to talk to you in private." He got her on her arm and pulled her away from the group of girls.

The girls were all surprised and were gossiping. Naraku didn't bother about them and brought Kagura to the exit staircase, "Hey Kagura, about tonight…" Naraku bit his lips as he didn't know how to put the words together. Kagura looked at him apprehensively, "What about tonight?"

"I don't think I can go out with you to tonight's festival." Kagura eyes grew big and asked him in a disgruntled tone, "Why not?"

"Well uh you see. I have to help out with the festival tonight so I wouldn't have time to be with you." A smiled flickered across Kagura's face, "Is that it? It's okay if you don't have time to be with me I can just help you…" Kagura did not even finish her sentence when Naraku exclaimed, "No!" 

Narkau shook his head, "I mean no, you can't help out because you are a guest there. I basically a worker. So yeah." Kagura turned away and her smile turned upside down, "Oh… Well then I won't go. I wouldn't have much fun there anyway without you." Naraku cupped her chin and made her face him. He gave her a smiled, "Hey cheer up there's always next time right?" He brought his hands away. 

Kagura nodded discontentedly, "Yeah you're right. Well I have to go home now." Kagura headed towards the exit door and opened it, "Bye" she said as she closed the door behind her. Naraku felt guilty, "Sorry Kagura it has to be this way."

* * *

Sango was standing on the bridge, looking down at the beautiful pond filled with stunning Koi fishes below her, "I knew you would be here somehow." Sango turned to her right side and saw Miroku heading towards her. Sango smiled sweetly at him, "Nice to meet you here Miroku-kun."

Sango brought her attention back to the fishes once Miroku reached her side, "Beautiful Koi fishes they have here, huh." Miroku looked down to the fishes, "Yeah but they are not as beautiful as you are Sango." 

Sango face grew red when she heard him say that, she looked at him, "What! I'm not beautiful as them at all." Miroku let out a laugh when he saw Sango's cheeks flushed, "I was only joking you didn't had to be so defensive." 

Sango glared at Miroku childishly and playfully, "Moh, Miroku-kun." Miroku chuckled, "Anyway Sango I came here to ask you something." Sango turned back to the fishes, "Nani, Miroku-kun?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for tonight's Yosakoi Soran festival." Sango looked at Miroku with guilt, "I'm really sorry Miroku-kun but Inuyasha had already asked me to go with him." Miroku answered with disappointment, "Then I guess it's alright then." 

Miroku put both his hands in his pocket and faked his smile, "Have fun. Well I just came to ask you this that's all." He took few steps backward, he took out his right hand from his pocket and gesticulate his hands at Sango, "Well Ja-ne." He turned the other way and left Sango at the bridge.

Miroku sighed as he reached the entrance of the park, "Miroku-kun." Miroku turned to his left side and saw Gina running up to him as she waved her hands, "Yo!" Miroku greeted her discontentedly, "Yo Gina."

Gina halted right in front of Miroku, "What's the matter Miroku-kun?" Miroku shook his head, "Nande mo nai." Miroku gave a faint smile, "So what is it Gina?" 

"Neh Miroku-kun I was wondering if you could go with me for tonight." Gina smiled brightly at him. Miroku chuckled with a hint of unhappiness, "Yeah sure." Gina giggled, "Alright it's a deal then. Well see you tonight. Bye bye." 

* * *

Kagome went downstairs to get a drink. She halted when someone from outside called out for her, "Kagome." Kagome made her way towards the door and slid it open. There in front of her stood Naraku with his hands at the back of his body. Kagome's mood changed when she saw him, "What do you want Naraku?"

Naraku replied with a guilty and unhappy tone, "Look Kagome, I'm sorry for today. I thought of dropping by to hand you these." He brought his right hand from the back of his body to Kagome. There in his grasp was a brilliant bouquet of pinkish-white Azalia, Shaku Yaku and yellow roses. Kagome was surprised and delighted at the same time, "Oh my…"

Naraku gave Kagome a smile, "I hope you like it." Kagome got it from his hands and brought the flowers close to her nose. The sterling fragrance of the flowers triggered her olfactory sense. She brought her attention back to Naraku, "I presume these flowers are the sign of guilt?" 

Naraku sighed, "Well would you forgive me and would you still go out with me?" A faint smile came across Kagome's face, "Well if I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be right in front of you now." Kagome chuckled, "I'm really happy that you came. Give me few minutes I'll get ready." Naraku nodded his head, "Alright hurry up." Kagome brightened up her smile and then left Naraku as she rushed up the stairs.

* * *

"Kirei! Neh okasan. Look at that doll!" Sango saw a petite little girl pointing at one of the stalls as she pulled her mother ecstatically towards the stall with her. Sango smiled to herself seeing how happy the girl was. She then looked around for Inuyasha. _Where could he be? _Suddenly she felt someone tapped on her shoulders lightly, she turned back and saw Inuyasha showing her a miniature box on the center of his palm, "It's for you." 

Sango answered surprisingly and smiled gaily, "For me? What is it?" Inuyasha handed the box to Sango, "Well open it and see." Sango took it from Inuyasha and opened it, to her delight she took out a bracelet with magnificent coral ornate. She looked up to Inuyasha with surprised and was speechless. Inuyasha just smiled, "You're welcome." 

Sango then found her voice as she jumped blissfully on him, "Oh thank you Inuyasha. It's wonderful." Inuyasha cheeks blushed. From a distance, Miroku looked at them. He felt so jealous and hurt at the same time. Gina was clinging on to him as she turned to her left, "Neh Miroku-kun let's go there." No answer came from him.

Gina looked up to Miroku, she could see that he was just staring blankly at the couple in front of them. Gina looked at the couple and then back to Miroku. The look of hurt and poignant was written on his face, she looked deeply into Miroku's eyes. _Miroku-kun…you like the girl don't you? _She brought her attention back to Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Naraku were browsing through stalls it wasn't till someone caught Naraku's attention. _Kagura…what is she doing here? _Naraku saw Kagura heading towards the stage. He sighed in relief and brought his attention back to Kagome, "Hey Kagome… I'm sorry but I have to go now. Something came up… So I hope…" interrupted when Kagome brought her fingers on his lips.

She shook her head, "It's alright. Just go I understand. Anyway you did make it here with me." She smiled sweetly, "I'm happy enough." A smile came across Naraku's face. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, "Thank you so much." Naraku rushed his way through the crowds. Kagome sighed, "Oh well, I'll join watch the show myself."

Kagome headed towards the seats and rested on it. Everyone was in their places and was ready to be entertained. The crowd drew their attention to the stage once they heard a bouncy voice, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Yosakoi Soran Festival. Tonight you folks would be entertained by stunning dancers from all around. But first we have a very special guest here tonight. Let's give a loud applause to Kouga." 

Girls screamed their lungs out as they called out for him, "KOUGA!" Kouga walked to the center of the stage and waved to the crowd. Kagome was surprised to see him. _Wasn't he the guy from yesterday? Moh… I'm going give him a piece of my mind. _When he started to sing, all the girls were crazy over him, they called out for his name, sighed dramatically and some even fainted. Kagome looked at them, "Wow these girls really are crazy for him."

After Kouga's performance, a big round of applause was heard coming from the crowd. Kagome smiled. _I think I'll meet him at the backstage. _Kagome stood up and hurried to the backstage. She saw him standing right in front of a guy, with his back facing Kagome, "Kouga-kun." 

Kouga looked behind, "Ah… aren't you that girl from yesterday?" He walked towards Kagome. Kagome nodded, "Yup. You wouldn't have forgotten my name have you?" Kouga teased Kagome, "How can I ever forget such a lovely name?" Kagome's cheeks blushed. Suddenly the thought of telling him off came to her mind.

Kagome crossed her arms, "I can't believe you actually…" Kagome didn't even get to finish her sentences when a whole crowd of girls rushed pass her and crowded around Kouga, "Kouga I want your signature." Kagome just stood behind the crowd. _I don't think he'll be free right now. _She let out a sigh and left them alone.

Kouga saw Kagome leaving, "Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga failed as the girls' voice overthrown his. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to talk to her some other days. 

* * *

_

Thank you for reading and the reviews. Hope you stay tune for the next chappie. :)


	7. A gift

**Notes:**

I would really like to thank you all my readers and reviewers who have given me comments on my story. Forgive me if I hadn't reply your reviews been busy lately hope you guys understand. Thank you for enjoying this story. Hope you would continue on with the following chapters.

**Japanese Words 4 Ya:**

**Nani – **What

**Kore – **Here

**Arigato – **Thanks

**Baka – **Fool / Stupid

**Daijoubu ka – **Are you alright?

**Ikura **– How much?

**Gomennasai** – Sorry

**Sonna – **No way

**Shimata – **I'm dead / Oh shit.

**7. A gift**

Tress rustled melodically as the wind became stronger. Leafs released from the grasp of their abode as the wind took them. Kagome stood there looking up to the evening skies so bright yet dark at the same time. She was waiting for someone and knew he would come as he promised. Being unalarmed two hands covered her eyes from behind, "Guess who."

Kagome reached for the hands and pulled them away playfully. A smile grew on her face as she knew who the person was. The exact person she had expected. She spun around to see but saw nothing…no one but just a view. A view that brings back a faint reminiscences of her past. A blurry view of far off shady immense tree and a figure below it. Wind blew wildly as the thunder roar fiercely and rain came pouring down heavily.

This scene was far too clear for Kagome not to forget. She couldn't believe what she was seeing once more. She shook her head incredulously as she mumbled softly beneath her breath, "No…" She turned away from the sight and ran away from it. She tried her best to see through the misty path but the untamed rain had taken over her determination to seek through her path. Unaware of the path ahead of her, she lost her balance when she accidentally slipped on one of the dicey puddles.

The next thing she knew it she was caught up in the feral seize of the river current. She struggled hard and had given effort to call out for help but the river water would gush into her mouth whenever she tried. No one was there and no one had heard her…Nobody…

"No!" Kagome shot up from her bed horrified. Her eyes widened. Sweats of dread sliding down her cheeks rapidly as heavy pants came from her dumbfounded mouth. She closed her eyes to calm herself down and breathed evenly, "It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare…"

* * *

Kagome searched through her lockers for the notes she had borrowed from Kagura. She stopped when she heard someone clearing his throat just to get her attention. Kagome turned behind and saw Inuyasha standing right behind of her, "Yo!" Kagome replied with a yawn, "Ohayo" She apologized for her being discourteous.

"Had a rough night yesterday?" Inuyasha asked instantly. Kagome nodded, "Had a terrible nightmare and now I feel like I got panda eyes." Inuyasha chuckled and teased her, "Hm… not thick and dark enough though to look like panda eyes. I'll help you if you really like one." She smiled and replied sarcastically, "Ha-ha very funny Inuyasha. Came here just to make fun of me?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I came to give you this." He brought his hand out of his pocket and there on the surface of his palm laid a small white pearl colored box secured with a white ribbon trimmed with gold at the sides of the ribbon. Kagome smiled with delight as she took the box from Inuyasha but also asked him with amazement, "Gosh Inuyasha, what for?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well nothing. I just felt like getting you a gift." Kagome gave him an unexpected hug, "Oh thank you." A warm presence was felt on his cheeks and he felt his heart beating faster. He shook off his feelings, "Ba…ba..ka.." he pushed Kagome away from him gently, "it's just a smile gift." Kagome giggled, "Thank you Inuyasha." His cheeks blushed once more. _This isn't right at all._ "Hey Kagome I got to get going now, class 'bout to start soon. See ya!"

He gave her a perfunctory wave and left her as he hurried down the hallway. Kagome smiled briefly and shook her head. She looked down to the gift on her hands. _I'll see what it is once after class._ She placed the little box in her locker safely. A sudden realization then hit her, "Oh yeah I almost forgot 'bout Kagura's note. Jeez where have I placed it?" She searched through the locker once more, "Ah found it! Now I just got to hurry to class."

She positioned her stuff and closed the locker. She hastened through the hallway and made it to class. She was lucky not to get in trouble as the moment she stepped foot into the class the bell rung loudly, she sighed in relief. She bowed to the teacher and went to her seat. Kagome tapped on Kagura's shoulder. Kagura looked back to her, "Nani?" she asked Kagome softly.

Kagome took out a handful of notes that was between some of her books and handed it to Kagura, "Kore. Arigato Kagura-chan." Kagura smiled and took the notes from her, "No problem." She turned back to the front. Kagome brought her attention back to her teacher. She made herself more comfortable by placing her elbow on top of the table and resting her head on her palm. She let out a yawn. Her eyelids dropped with weariness.

She jerked when she heard a thud on her table. She looked down and to her surprise she saw a crumpled paper. She unfolded it and recognized the writing instantaneously.

_**Kagome-chan want to tag along with me after school? We can catch a movie if you like. Before the movies we'll **__**take a short break at McDonalds or dominos, perhaps? Just reply me with this creased paper.**_

Kagome wrote on the paper and crumpled it back. She called out softly, "Kagura." Kagura didn't look back but she brought her hand to the back. As soon as Kagome put the paper on her palm, she grasped the paper and brought it to the front. She unfolded it and read it.

_**All right, sure. McDonalds would be fine. I'm free in the evenings anyway. Thanks. :)**_

* * *

Miroku sat down next to the window side in the cafeteria, starring blankly out to the sky. His chin resting on his left hand as his elbow supported his action while for his other hand was just stirring his hot cup of tea instinctively. He sighed despondently. _How am I to confess my true feelings to her when she already got someone? _He looked down to his meal impassively. He ruffled his hair. _Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm such an idiot!_

He brought his hands away, leaving his hair all messed up. He turned to his right side when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder lightly, "Miroku-kun?" Gina looked at him worriedly, "Daijoubu ka?" Miroku nodded his head and turned away. Gina bit her lips and sat down next to him. She thought deeply of what to say to him, "Neh, Miroku-kun?"

Not even taking a look at her, he just replied her solemnly, "Nani" She kept silent for a moment, thinking of whether was it right to ask him what was the matter. She knew what the problem was but how was she to ask him at this kind of state? Her thoughts disrupted when Miroku spoke up, "Gina may I ask you a question?" Gina nodded, "Yes of course."

"What would you do Gina if you like this person but this person already has someone else by her side?" Gina thought a while to answer, "I…" she was about to answer but Miroku interrupted, "Would you give up and move on or would you keep on fighting?" His line played in Gina's mind over and over again. _Would you give up and move on or would you keep on fighting?_ Gina turned away from him and went deep into thoughts. Gina recalled the day where the person she had loved so much was in fact the one who had hurt her the most.

**(Flashback)**

Gina got out from the restroom to look for Kori. She called out for him but it was like he couldn't hear a thing. She saw him walking into one of the classrooms. She headed towards the classroom and went to check on what he was doing. As soon as she saw Kori with one of her classmate Moruri, she quickly hid herself by leaning against the wall. She felt her heart beating faster. _What are they up to? _

She kept herself from being noticed by secretly spying on both of them. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she just had to know what they are saying. She saw Moruri sitting on one of the tables, her hands covering her face as she wept, while Kori was standing coolly with his hands in his pockets and his back facing Gina. Moruri was an attractive girl and every single guy was crazy for her but what wonders Gina was that why is she crying and covertly talking to Kori. Moruri had a pink ribbon tied around her long silky hazel hair like a headband. Her hair was perfect to match with her dark chocolate eyes. She had sharp nose and rosy lips that was good enough to go along with her fair complexion without having rosy cheeks.

Gina could see their lips moving but she couldn't hear a thing. Later on, she saw Moruri standing up and bringing her hands away. Moruri wiped her tears away as she looked at Kori resolutely. She spoke up loud and clear, loud enough for Gina to hear, "Suki desu!" without more ado she kissed Kori. Gina shook her head._ No…Why isn't Kori pushing her away?_

Gina was traumatized. She couldn't believe what she had heard and saw with her own two eyes. She felt like her heart was shattered into pieces and so many emotions burst within her. Not knowing what feelings she was feeling at the moment – hurt, anger, jealousy, and lament. Tears poured from her eyes as she ran passed the classroom, not knowing her path she fortuitously banged onto someone. She was about to fall back but was saved by two arms. She looked up and saw Kori looking down at her, "Gina daijoubu ka?"

Gina fought herself up and without controlling her emotions she gave him a hard slap on his face, "Baka!" She ran away from him as she wiped her tears away.

**(End Flashback)**

Gina clutched her hand and pressed it against her chest, looking down with despair. She just replied with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I know how it feels."

* * *

"Hey, ready to go yet?" asked Kagura. Kagome shook her head, "Hold on I just got to get something." Kagome took the gift from Inuyasha and placed it in her pocket. She shut her locker in front of her and turned back to Kagura, "All set. Let's go." Both of them made way towards the school main door. Out of the blues Kagura asked Kagome, "Kagome-chan, what was that small box you kept in your pocket?" 

Kagome smiled contentedly, "just a small gift from Inuyasha." Kagura returned Kagome a small smile, "Well have you seen what's inside yet?" Kagome shook her head, "Nope but I would once I get home. I can't wait to see what it is inside. So anyway how was the festival yesterday?" Kagura let out a yawn, "it was nice." She chuckled, "Sorry." Kagome smiled, "Nah it's alright. Neh Kagura-chan something popped up in my head. I was wondering do you have a boyfriend."

Kagura mumbled softly, "boyfriend…" She kept silent. _Well I do like Naraku but can he be counted as my … boyfriend? _Kagome could see discontentment written on Kagura's face. Kagome just thought of changing the subject but it broke off Kagura's thought instead, "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. Ah here we are already that was quick."

Kagura looked up and soon realized that they had already reached McDonalds. Kagome beckoned her hand at Kagura while she was standing outside the entrance, "Well are you coming or not?" Kagura nodded and followed behind Kagome. Kagome looked back, "Kagura-chan, aren't we lucky? There's a free counter. Let's hurry up before we have to queue up." Kagome hurried to the counter and made her order, "I'll have the beef burger set." Kagome turned to Kagura, "What do you want? It's on my tab." She smiled at her.

A small smile came across Kagura's face. She shook her head, "It's fine. I'm not hungry I'll just get seats for us." Kagome shrugged, "All right. Thanks." She turned back to the cashier, "I would like to add another set of what I've just ordered." The cashier nodded. "Ikura?" asked Kagome. The cashier replied politely, "That would be 450 yen, please." Kagome handed the money. The cashier took it and smiled, "Thank you, please come again."

Kagome took her tray and found Kagura seating next to the window, staring out the window. _What is she so unhappy about? _She went to her seat and saw down in front of Kagura. She placed the tray on the table and took her meal from the tray, "Kagura-chan?" Kagura looked away from the window and faced Kagome, "Nani?" Kagome pushed the tray towards Kagura, "Kore. It's on me." Kagura looked at Kagome surprisingly, "But I said I wasn't hungry."

Kagome just simply replied her, "but that doesn't mean you wouldn't eat." She chuckled, "Oh come on Kagura cheer up from whatever you're sad 'bout. I can't stand you being like this." Kagura asked Kagome curiously, "Why do you care so much?" Kagome was surprised at her question, "Well that's because we are friends silly. That's what friends are for." Kagome went back to eating. Kagura thought about what Kagome had just said. Somehow Kagome had just brightened up her mood. _Arigato Kagome-chan. _She took the hamburger from the tray, unfolded the wrapper and the hamburger met her mouth.

After a stomach full of their meal, both of them headed towards the entrance of McDonalds to continue their destination. Kagome pushed the door and was looking back to Kagura at the same time, "So where…" being unalarmed she accidentally knocked onto someone. Kagura managed to catch Kagome before she fell. Kagome thanked Kagura, stood up and bowed, "Gomennasai" She stood back straight, followed Kagura from the back and walked passed the stranger.

Suddenly Kagome felt a hand around her arm, "Kagome." She faced back at a man standing right behind her with shady sunglasses. _How did he know my name? _He released her from his hold and went closer to her. He whispered as he pushed his sunglasses down a little bit, "It's me." He pushed he's sunglasses back to its original state.

"Kouga?" asked Kagome surprisingly. He nodded. Kagura went next to Kagome nudged Kagome on her shoulder with her elbow, "You know him?" Kagome turned to Kagura and nodded, "Yup just met few days back. We aren't close but we're just friends." Kagura turned to Kouga and gave a pleasant smile, "nice to meet you." She took out her hand. Kouga shook her hand, "a pleasure to meet you too." Kagura turned to Kagome, "Well it's best if I leave you two. Kagome-chan, maybe next time again. Well ja-ne." She left Kagome and Kouga as she waved at them.

Kouga brought his attention back to Kagome, "Well isn't it a coincidence to bump onto you here or was it fate that brought us together once more?" he teased her. Kagome looked at Kouga with astonishment, "For your information I already have a boyfriend." Kouga laughed at Kagome's reaction, "Oh come on Kagome I was only kidding." She just ignored him, "Kagome you're not mad at me because of this are you?"

She shook her head and replied bitterly, "No. I just don't talk to liars." Kouga was taken aback, "Liar? When was I..." then it hit him, "Oh about yesterday. Oh come on Kagome, I'm sorry alright?" Kagome answered sarcastically, "Well that's really sincere." Kouga sighed, "I'm sorry about lying to you. Will you forgive me?" Kagome smiled satisfyingly, "That's better." Kouga shook his head and smirked, "Mind me escorting you back home?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nope…That would be fine." Both of them walked down the streets. "So who's the lucky guy?" asked Kouga out of sudden. Kagome looked at him and replied with amusement, "Well it's not use if I told you right? I mean like you won't know him." Kouga chuckled, "Well yes. I'm just being the busybody I am."

Kagome smiled at his sentence, "His name is Naraku and he's not lucky to have me." Kouga snapped at her statement, "That I have to disagree." He decided to tease her, "If you were my gal I would find myself very lucky." Her cheeks flushed as soon as she heard what he said, she didn't reply him but kept quiet instead. He smiled to himself when he saw her blushing.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a few water drops on her cheeks. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was getting darker. Kagome turned to Kouga, "We better hurry." It started drizzling. Both of them picked up their pace and hurried to Kagome's home. Kagome sighed in relief. _Thank goodness my house isn't that far. _The rain stopped once they made it to Kagome's staircase and they had managed from meeting heavy rain pour.

Both of them were damped but they were thankful for not getting soaking wet. Kagome looked up to the staircase and then turned back to Kouga, "Well I'll get going now. My house is just up the stairs. Thanks by the way." She water droplets sliding down his cheeks. She took out her hankie from her pocket and handed it to him, "Kore." He looked at her with amusement, "Arigato." He took the handkerchief from her.

She smiled sweetly, "No problem. Well bye." She hurried up the stairs without looking back at him. Kouga looked at the view in front of him – the stairs and the trees. Somehow it all seemed too familiar for him. He shook his thoughts out and looked at the handkerchief in his hand but something else caught his attention, a small whitish-pearl box that lay on the floor. He went to it and picked it up. _This must belong to Kagome. I'd better return it now. _Suddenly, his handphone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the message. _Dang it. I guess I've got no choice but to return it next time._ He put the box deeper into the pocket, afraid that he might drop it.

Meanwhile, Kagome got out of the shower with her pink and printed kitties pajamas. She opened her bedroom door and then shuts it behind her. She jumped on her bed and let out a sigh as she prone comfortably on her bed. Suddenly she realized something. She turned to her skirt that lay on her chair. _Oh yeah the gift._ She pushed herself up from her bed and walked to her skirt. She searched through the pockets – nothing. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster. _No…_ She searched through her pockets hastily. _Where is it? _Then it clicked, when she took out her hankie from her pocket, the box must have fallen out from her pocket. She shook her head incredulously,"So…so…so…nna…" She opened her door and rushed down the staircase. She picked up her pace when going down the stairs. _God I hope it's still there. _She looked around the area where she dropped it - nothing. She screamed out discontentedly, "Shimata!"

* * *

Well stay tune for the next chappie. I've just corrected my mistake. Sorry


	8. Jealousy

**Notes:**

Well here you go.. The eight chapter.. I hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun reading! And once again thank you very much for your reviews.

**Jap Word Search:**

**Arigato – **Thank you

**Ohayo** – morning

**Matane –** See you later

**Sonna** – No way

**8. Jealousy**

Kagome sat at ease on the chair as she rested her left cheek on her hand and her right hand cheerlessly stirring the hot coco she had just made. She sighed of twinge. _I didn't even get to see what it was._ She looked down to her drink, "I'd better drink it before it gets cold." She took a sip at a time, enjoying the sweet delightful taste of it. She did feel a little bit better.

She brought her cup to the basin once she was done and washed the cup and had not left single dirt tainted on the cup, later left it on top of a tray to let it dry. She took out Buyo's bowl from one of the cupboards and headed to the fridge to get a small treat for Buyo. She reached for the milk in the fridge and poured it into his bowl carefully. Without the need of calling him, he had already appeared eagerly waiting for his scrumptious treat as he brushed himself against Kagome's leg.

Kagome chuckled, "Aren't you a smart one? Here you go." She placed the bowl on the floor in front of him. Buyo helped himself out delightfully. She squat down and looked at him sadly, "Aren't you lucky? Not to be troubled with anything." Buyo looked up to her with his two big eyes innocently, not understanding a word she was saying. She sighed tensely, "How am I suppose to tell Inuyasha now." She ruffled Buyo's head playfully, "got to get to school now, bye."

She got herself up, took her bag, got her books that were on the table and went out of the house through the back door. She went down the stairs slowly as she enjoyed the fresh lovely morning. Someone caught her attention when she heard the person's voice, "Lovely morning, isn't it?" Before taking one last step of the stairs she looked at the man curiously who stood before her, his voice was familiar but she couldn't figure it out.

The man was clad in a black leather jacket fully zipped, a dark navy jeans and he had on his glossy black helmet. _Who's this guy? _Before she had a chance to guess, he had already ruined the fun. He took off his helmet and greeted Kagome pleasantly, "Yo." Kagome replied with surprise, "Kouga" He smirked at Kagome's surprise, "Didn't expect me to be here, huh?"

Kagome nodded as she chuckled, not knowing what to say. Kouga put his hand into the pocket, "I'm sure you've been looking for this." He pulled out a very familiar white box and handed it to Kagome. She looked down at the box with gratification and took the box from Kouga. She looked at him thankfully and was speechless for a moment. He smiled, "Dinner with me after your school as a token of your gratitude?" She smiled sweetly, "Alright."

"Well let's not talk anymore or you'll be late for school." suggested Kouga as he went onto his rugged black bike trimmed with glam silver linings. Kagome adored his bike, it was a fine bike and instantly she knew the bike had cost a fortune. Kouga looked at Kagome and smiled as he started the engine, "Fine beauty isn't she?" Kagome nodded as she scrutinized the bike.

"Kagome would you like a ride to your school?" asked Kouga from out of the sudden. She looked at him, thinking for an answer. He got out an extra helmet and showed it to Kagome, "Let me decide for you." She accepted his decision and took the helmet from him. She got onto the bike behind of him, "Arigato Kouga." Kagome said with appreciation before she put on the helmet.

* * *

"Hey Sango." Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha running up to her. Sango smiled gladly, "Ah Inuyasha. Ohayo." Inuyasha looked around as he replied her, "Ohayo." Sango saw Inuyasha looking around and decided to ask him, "Inuyasha what or who are you looking…" She was interrupted when Inuyasha asked her nervously, "Neh, Sango have you by any chance seen Kagome?" 

Sango shook her head, "Nope. I thought you would be walking to school with her." Inuyasha sighed, "Yes I was but when I reached her house, she wasn't there. Her grandpa said she had left." Sango put her hands on his shoulder to calm him down, "Inuyasha don't worry I'm sure she will reach school soon. Why are you so anxious to see her anyway?"

Inuyasha was thinking about where on earth Kagome can be that he didn't even think properly before saying things to Sango. He just answered her straightforwardly, "Well I got her this present and I was wondering if she liked it." Sango felt her heart burning up that moment. She felt jealousy and indignant climbing onto her emotions. _He wasn't even this anxious to know whether I liked his gift or not. _

Inuyasha brought his attention back to Sango and soon realized that she was moody, "Sango what's wrong?" Sango didn't even looked at him, "Nothings wrong Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't believe her, he knew she wasn't happy about something. He asked her one more time, "Sango…what's…" He didn't get to finish his sentence but was distracted by a motorbike noise outside their school gates. Sango and Inuyasha turned back to see who it was. Everyone at the school compound also spun around to see who it was.

There stood a tall, slender girl with long black hair facing her back to them. She was talking the guy on the motorbike. Everyone was curious to know who that girl was. Girls started gossiping, "Who's that hot guy on the awesome bike? And who's that girl?"

Kagome handed the helmet back to Kouga, "Here… once again thank you for the ride." Kouga took the helmet back, "My pleasure. Well off you go." Kagome nodded and returned a bright smile, "Matane." Kouga ride off with a loud vroom from his remarkable bike. Kagome turned around and saw everyone looking at her suspiciously. She ignored the weird atmosphere and just walked into the school compound normally as if nothing happened.

Inuyasha turned away, feeling his body burning up. He caught Sango by her hand and pulled them both into the school, "Let's go Sango." Said Inuyasha calmly, trying to hide his feeling at that moment. Before Sango even got the chance to reply he had already pulled her along with him. Sango looked at Inuyasha and felt hurt and worried at the same time. _Inuyasha…Don't tell me you are…jealous?

* * *

_

Kagura sat her usual table and read through her history book. She yawned, "This is so boring." She jerked when she heard a thump on her table. She looked up and saw two of her friends, Iri and Mika. "Iri…Mika… what's the matter?" Iri replied her secretly, "Did you see Kagome with that hunk on the bike? He looks so dreamy." Mika rolled her eyes, "Oh please Iri you didn't even see how he look like."

Iri was thinking so much about the guy she didn't even hear a word Mika said. Mika sighed, "She's in her fantasy again." Kagura asked them surprisingly, "What's wrong with that." Mika sat on one of the tables and replied her, "The matter is that why of all sudden? I mean like Kagome had never come to school with some dude on a bike before. Do you think Naraku know about it?"

Kagura shrugged, "I'm not sure." Mika snapped her fingers, "If Naraku knew I bet he would be really jealous about it." She softened her voice a bit more, "and maybe… an argument would break out between Naraku and Kagome…" she winked at Kagura, "Then you can be with him."

Kagura looked at her disbelievingly, "I can't believe you are saying that." Mika pushed herself up from the table and stood straight, "Oh please Kagura I'm sure somehow you are hoping that they would…" her sentence broke off when she saw Kagome walking into classroom. She turned to Kagura and said hastily, "talk to you more later."

Kagome went to her usual place, "Ohayo Kagura." Kagura smiled, "Ohayo." Kagome sat down and placed her books on the table. She turned around when she felt someone tapped on her shoulders from behind, "Hey Kagome who's this guy I heard about?" Kagome was puzzled, "huh?" Kagura chuckled, "I meant the guy who brought you to school. Who is he?"

"Oh…he's the guy you met the other day." Replied Kagome. "You mean that day where you accidentally bump onto that guy?" asked Kagura, trying to make sure she hadn't mistaken for somebody else. Kagome nodded, "Yup." Kagura thought for a while, "Somehow I found him looking like one of those stars…" Kagome giggled at her statement, "Funny that he is one…" Kagura asked her in astonishment, "you serious? An acquaintance with a star?" Kagome nodded, "It isn't all that great. Did you know his name?"

Kagura shook her head, "what is his name?" Kagome softened her voice, "Kouga." Kagura opened her mouth wide, she couldn't believe what she had heard, "Kouga? Kouga? Sonna!" Kagome sighed and said, "Oh great even you know him." Kagura was taken aback by her sentence, "Why Kagome you didn't know Kouga?"

She shook her head, "Nope… The first time I met him at the shopping mall. He actually lied to me that he was just a normal student. I found it quite hard to believe him because I mean like… he was chased by a mob of girls and he just said he was popular in school. Somehow I was a fool to believe him." Kagura laughed and teased her, "Oh Kagome, that was so cute."

Kagura went on with questions, "Hey Kagome why did he send you to school anyway?" Kagome shrugged, "Kind of long story. Tell you after school." She turned to the front and saw the teacher entering. She turned back to Kagura and smiled, "Will be continued…"

* * *

Kagome sat alone at one of the canteen tables, enjoying every bite of her meal. She was waiting for someone to come but he didn't show up. _I guess he's busy. Oh well. _Someone then caught her attention when the person sat right in front of her, "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" 

Inuyasha asked her tensely, "Hey Kagome…bout this morning. Who was that guy you were with?" Kagome felt a bit awkward by his question but replied him anyway, "he's just a friend of mine. That's all." Inuyasha felt like asking her more about her 'friend' but just tried to change the subject instead, "So Kagome how is the present?"

Then it clicked. _Oh yeh the present. _She dug her hand into her pocket and took it out. Inuyasha looked at the small box on her hands, "you haven't opened it yet?" Kagome shook her head and fibbed, "I haven't got the time. Sorry." She knew Inuyasha wouldn't like it if she had told him she lost his gift once.

Inuyasha shook his head and gave a small smile, "Well once you've opened it tell me what you think of it. I'll leave now." He got up from the chair and gave a perfunctory wave, "See you." Kagome looked down at the box on her hand. _I'll open it once I reach home. Don't want to spoil the surprise here. _She kept the box into her pockets once more but this time much more secure. She can't afford to loose it again.

When she looked up again, she was surprised to see Naraku sitting right in front of her. "Naraku…" Naraku rested his hand on the table and greeted Kagome, "Yo." Kagome smiled, "Where were you? I have been waiting for you for some time now."

"I was busy with my work. Sorry." Said Naraku. From out of the blues he asked her, "Hey Kagome I was wondering who was that guy you were with this morning?" Kagome was astonished with his question and everybody else. _Why are they all asking about Kouga? _She took sometime before answering him, "He's just a friend of mine."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Friend?" Kagome asked him irritably, "Why do you doubt me?" Naraku was taken aback with her tone, "Because everyone is gossiping about you and him." Kagome looked at him in astonishment, "I don't care what other people say. You are my boyfriend don't you even trust me a little?"

Naraku sighed, "Kagome I just…I'm just worried about you alright?" Kagome shot him an annoyed look, "I told you he's just my friend…that's it.." Naraku felt guilty for not trusting her and in return hurting her, "Hey kagome I'm sorry. I guess I was over reacting." Kagome sighed and replied him calmly, "Forget it… I guess I got a little too mad myself."

"Kagome I'll walk you home after school?" He got off the chair and put both of his hands in his pocket. Kagome looked down with guilt. She kept quite for a while. She thought carefully of how to tell him but she just didn't know how to. _If I said no… he would be mad with Kouga… If I say yes…the promise I made with…_Her thoughts broke off when Naraku said something, "I'll take it as a yes then.." He winked at her, "Ja ne."

Kagome bit her lips. _What do I do now…_

* * *

Well hope you enjoy this chappie. Catch up for the next one. Stay tune ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	9. A suprise

**Notes:**

Well here you guys are the ninth chapter. I hope that this chap turns out alright. Didn't really know what to write though but phew at least I got it. Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

**Jap Word:**

**Arigato – **thank you

**Daijoubu – **are you alright?

**Nani – what**

**Chotto gomene – **hold on a second

**Makasete – **leave it to me

**Sumane – **sorry / forgive me

**Nande mo nai** - It's nothing

**Ja ne** – goodbye

**Okaeri **– Welcome back

**Kawaii – **Cute

**9. A surprise**

Sango sat comfortably on one of the benches in the school park. She was glad to have chosen the best spot, under a nice cool shady tree and in front of her was a small but attractive pond filled with beautiful Koi fishes. She was patiently waiting for someone while watching the playful Koi fishes swimming around.

"Oi, Sango-chan." Kimito ran towards Sango waving her hands at her. Sango stood up, "Moh Kimito-chan, what took you so long?" she sat back down on the bench once more as Kimito joined her. Without a do Kimito asked Sango, "Neh Sango-chan, is this about Inuyasha?"

Sango was astonished with her question. _Is she always this attentive?_ She asked Kimito with amazement, "How did you know?" Kimito chuckled as she looked around the park, "The Park here tells it all. No one is around and I know very well that it isn't like you at all to talk about Inuyasha at such a secretive place."

Sango sighed, admitting her defeat, "Fine you got me on that point." Kimito looked down to the pond, "So Sango-chan what do you want say about him?" Sango turned away from Kimito as she looked down to the green grassy beds below her, "you do know about this morning right? Kimito-chan."

Kimito thought for a moment as she repeated her words, "this morning." Then it clicked in her mind, "Oh did you mean about this guy on the bike with Kagome?" Sango nodded and didn't know how to start. Kimito asked her bluntly, "I thought it was about Inuyasha? What does it got to do with Kagome and that guy?"

Sango shook her head, "It is about him." It had hurt her so much to even think back how he had felt that time. She knew very well he had tried to hide what he felt at that moment but it was too clear for her to see. Kimito looked at Sango, she knew what she was thinking. She could see the word hurt and upsetting written all over her face. _I knew someday this would happen. If I'm her friend I must tell her…_Her thoughts broke off when she heard Sango chuckled with a hint of hurt.

"Do you think I should let him go?" asked Sango dully as she looked up to the shady tree above her. Kimito looked at her, feeling really bad for her. _Sango-chan…_ She thought for a moment. She knew she must find the right words to say without hurting her more. She finally got it, "Neh Sango-chan, maybe you got it the wrong way."

Sango looked at her, puzzled at her statement, "What do you mean?" Kimito went on, sounding more convincing, "maybe Inuyasha was probably jealous of that guy or maybe his bike. I mean like it was obvious that guy's bike cost a fortune." Sango somehow felt a little bit more relieved but there was still a hint of doubt. Kimito went on with her words, she did try her best, "and I'm sure every guy in this school longs for a cool bike or a car, right?"

Sango smiled sweetly at Kimito, "Arigato Kimito-chan, I guess you are right." She got off the bench and looked up to the clear blue skies above her, "I guess I think too much."

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallway, her mind preoccupied. _How am I to tell Naraku? _She pressed the books against her chest. _I have to think of a way. _She mumbled softly as she tilted her head down a little, "How?" She looked up when she heard a very familiar voice. She felt herself lightened. _Kagura-chan. _

She picked up her pace and ran up to Kagura, who was searching through her locker. She tapped her shoulders. Kagura faced back and smiled, "Ah Kagome-chan." She turned back to her locker, "Chotto gomene." She quickly got the books she needed and shut the locker. She got hold of the books securely and turned to Kagome, "Anything?"

Kagome asked Kagura nervously, "Kagura-chan can you please help me out?" Kagura nodded, "Sure, what is it Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled brightly and went on, "You and Naraku are neighbors right?" Kagura looked at Kagome suspiciously and nodded, "Ya, we are. Why?"

Kagome replied uneasily, "Well it's like this. I made a promise with Kouga that I would go out to dinner with him but then when I was at the canteen. Naraku came by and offered me a walk home after school. I was thinking that time but he just answered for me. So I was wondering if you could somehow get him to walk you home instead."

Kagura felt happy and curious at the same time. _I would love it Naraku walking me home but why is Kagome turning down Naraku?Don't tell me she…_ Her thoughts disrupted when Kagome nudged her on her shoulder, "Kagura-chan? Daijoubu." Kagura shook her head and replied her, "Sure. I will think of a way."

Kagome felt a whole lot better, "Hontto?" Kagura nodded her head and smiled, "Makasete." Kagome returned Kagura with a bright smile, "Arigato Kagura-chan." She bowed a little and took few steps back, "I got to get to class now. Ja ne." Kagome turned her back towards Kagura and left her.

Once Kagome was out of sight, Kagura let out a sigh. _Should I let Naraku know or… should I just help Kagome out? _

Kagome shut the locker in front of her and tightened the bag to her, making sure her bag was secure enough. She headed towards the school main door. Naraku saw her and was about to call out for her till a firm hand caught his right arm. He turned back and saw Kagura right behind him. Kagura let go off her hand.

Naraku looked at Kagura surprisingly, "Kagura?" he turned back to Kagome and back to Kagura, "Can we talk some other day?" said Naraku as if he was in a hurry. Kagura asked him skeptically, "Hurrying home??" Naraku nodded and tried to make up a lie, "Yes, I'm really sorry Kagura but I really got to go." He tried sounding guilty.

Kagura knew very well he was lying. It was way too obvious. She shook her head and smiled slyly, "Don't be. Since you are going home, I'll follow you. Just wait for me for a while." Naraku was taken aback and by accidental he exclaimed out disbelievingly, "Nani?" Kagura couldn't believe what she had heard. She folded her arms and looked away from him. She asked bitterly, "So you don't want me to follow?"

Naraku shook his head and sighed. _I'm sorry Kagome. _He brought his hand to her shoulder, "No that wasn't what I meant." He tried sounding more convincing as he brought his hand away, "I was in fact really glad you would follow." Kagura knew well he would lie to her somehow. She shrugged a little. _Kagome owe me one…well at least I get to walk home with him._ She turned back and smiled contentedly, "Okay, just let me get some stuff and we'll leave."

Meanwhile Kagome stood at the school gate waiting patiently for Kouga. Kagome turned back when she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned back, "Inuyasha?" He went beside her and asked her, "Neh Kagome do you want me to walk you home today?" Kagome shook her head and gave a small smile, "No, thank you. What about Sango-chan?"

Inuyasha brought his right hand to the back of his head, "She said she wanted to walk home alone today. She doesn't seem very happy today." He shrugged, "Don't have a clue why though." Sango shook her head disappointedly, "Moh Inuyasha, don't tell me you hurt her feelings?" Inuyasha asked Kagome unexpectedly, "Nani?" he thought for a while as he scratched his head, "I don't remember saying anything to her that would hurt her."

Both of them ended their conversation when a man they had seen today on the same outfit and on the same bike stopped right in front of both of them. Kouga greeted Kagome coolly with his helmet on, "Yo Kagome." Kagome went closer towards Kouga and took the helmet from him. Before putting on the helmet she remembered she forgotten something, she turned to Inuyasha. _It must be so rude of me not to introduce Inuyasha to Kouga._

"Inuyasha this is Kouga." She looked at Kouga and back to Inuyasha, "Kouga this is Inuyasha." Kouga waved his hand, "Yo." Not a word came from Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly, "Inuyasha daijou…" She didn't even get to finish her sentence when Inuyasha replied her with a faint tone of disappointment, "I just realized I had to reach home early. Sumane."

He picked up his pace and left them where they were. He stiffened his knuckle. _Why do I have to have these feelings? Damn it. _

"Arigato Kouga-kun." Kagome bowed a little and returned him with a sweet smile, "I had a pleasant evening with you." Kouga took of his helmet, "My pleasure." He looked at the flight of stairs and couldn't help himself but kept staring at it. _It looks awfully familiar. _Kagome looked up to the stairs and back to Kouga curiously.

"Kouga-kun?" No answer came from him. Kagome instantly knew he spaced out. She waved her hands in front of him. Kouga attention was diverted, he looked at Kagome blankly. "What are you staring at the staircase?" asked Kagome peculiarly.

Kouga shook his head, "Nande mo nai." Kagome doubted him. She knew she couldn't ask anything personal besides she doesn't know him well yet. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was getting darker, "Kouga-kun, I think I better get going." She took a few steps backward, "Ja ne." She waved her hands, "Once again, domo arigato."

Kouga chuckled and shook his head, "Ah, ja ne Kagome." A smile flickered across her face. She turned her back to him and went up the stairs. Once she reached the top, a very familiar voice greeted her from a distance, "Okaeri ne chan." There stood Souta carrying Buyo by wrapping his arm around Buyo's stomach.

"Ah Souta." said Kagome surprisingly, "You're back." Souta nodded, "Mama and Jii-chan is inside." Kagome slid the door open and waited till Souta entered before she slid the door close. The moment she turned back, her mother stood in front of her with a pleasant smile on her face, "Okaeri Kagome. Had your dinner already?"

Kagome replied thoughtfully, "Yup, I did. Arigato Mama." Her mother nodded and left her as she headed towards the kitchen. Kagome went up to her bedroom. She released her bag onto the floor and let it leant against her study table side. She sat comfortably on her cozy bed. She sighed as the thought of Inuyasha went through her mind. _What was up with him? Was it so hard to say hi? _

Then the thought of the present from Inuyasha clicked in her mind. She dug into her pocket and reached for the small box that was safe within her pocket. She took it out and looked at the little gift that rested on her right palm. _I wonder what's inside. _She took her time as she gradually untied the fine ribbon that wrapped around the box securely. Her patient hand pulled the top box away from the bottom slowly as she tried not to ruin her surprise.

Inside the box was a pink folded paper. Kagome was a bit disappointed but opened it anyway. She took the paper out and unfolded it. On the paper there was a note written on it. She read it out loud, "Sorry Kagome but the gift for you is a little too big to fit it in here. Why don't you look for it under your bed?" She shook her head and smiled merrily, "That Inuyasha.. always full of suprises."

She got up from her bed and knelt down in front of her bed and looked under her bed. She reached for the present and pulled it out from under the bed. In the grasp of her hand was a medium sized paper bag with teddy bears printed on it. She sat on her study chair and placed the paper bag on the table.

She opened it and placed her hand in the bag. She pulled out an object that felt like a box. Careful not to break whatever was inside, she placed it on top of the table with care. She opened the box and saw a mini sized frame shaped of chair. _Kawaii… _She looked at the white chair frame that stood right in front of her with admiration. It was indeed special but what caught her most attention was the photo in the center of the back chair frame.

It was a photo of Inuyasha and her during her birthday. She felt her cheeks flushed when she looked at it. On the photo, Kagome had a big smile on her face as both her hands were holding a plate with a slice of cake up high just a little bit below her chin. She smiled, "Even a slice of cake still looks so good." She remembered the time when they took this photo.

**(Flashback)**

"Neh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Nani?" Kagome replied with a smile, "Let's take a picture." Inuyasha was surprised, "Picture?" She didn't even hear a word he said, she was too busy looking for someone to pass by and help them with the camera, "Inuyasha, let's go," said Kagome with content as she pulled him along with her.

Kagome went up to the lovely couple and asked them politely as she handed them the camera, "Can you please help up take a picture?" The man nodded. Kagome bowed a little and replied with appreciation, "Arigato."

She held up a plate with a slice of cake on it as she prepared a big smile on her face. She wrapped her left arm around Inuyasha, "Come on." Inuyasha nodded as he brought his left arm to the back of his. He felt his cheeks burning up and his heartbeat beating faster by the second. He was so caught up by his emotions he didn't even focus on the camera.

Before he could think of a pose, the man had already taken the picture. Kagome released her arm from Inuyasha and went to redeem her camera back. She thanked the person once more. She headed towards Inuyasha and smiled pleasantly, "Let's go..."

**(End Flashback)**

She rested her left cheek on her left palm with her elbow supporting, she gazed out the window. The night was filled with starry stars. She let out a sigh, "How I wish that day never ended."

* * *

Well here is it the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tune for the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

* * *


	10. Forgotten Memories

**Notes:**

Hey all. Sorry for the late update. Haven't really got a good idea running through my mind. Oh yes bout Kurmo-kun and Sariko-chan stated below. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about please refer to chapter 2 for conception. Anyway hope you guys would read it. Once again thanks for R&R.

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Okaeri – **Welcome home

**Oba – **Aunt

**Kawaii –** Cute

**Daijoubu – **Are you alright?

**Nani – **What?

**Arigato – **Thank you

**10. Forgotten Memories**

Naraku was drinking from the water dispenser but something caught his attention as the person ran passed him. He brought himself away and saw Kagome scurried pass him. _Kagome? I thought she had left earlier on. _Being curious like every human do he followed her footsteps clandestinely till she made out of the school entrance. Not even taking a foot out of the school he opened the door a little just to see where she was going.

On that moment he felt his body heating up, his knuckle firmed and ready to punch a hard solid wall. There he saw Kagome putting on the helmet handed from the guy he had once heard about, the jerk that made a taint of jealousy circling around his body. He stiffened his knuckle more when he saw Kagome riding off with him. _Damn that bastard. I'll get…_

His thoughts broke off when he felt a tapped on his shoulders. In an instant he released his grasp from the door and turned to Kagura that now stood in front of him. "What's with your suspicious act?" asked Kagura with an eyebrow raised. He simply ignored her question and said something, "No more hiding…" He brought his body closer to hers and got hold of both her arms, "I will promise you."

Kagura confused and yet surprised at the same, "What are you…" her sentence broke off when she felt his warm lips pressed against her lips. It wasn't as compassionate as last time but it was of anger and bitter hate as he pressed his lips harder on hers. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to push him away but instead she told herself let it be. She knew exactly what ran through his mind.

* * *

"Thanks again Kouga-kun."

He replied with a smile, "No sweat." Both of them stood in front of Kagome's staircase and were speechless for a moment. Kouga was clad in a not too tight and not too loose Mild grey short sleeve t-shirt with a print of black eagle bordered with silver lining in the center of the tee and a rugged dark beige khaki pants to go along with his top.

Kagome noticed he was looking up the staircase again. _What is up with him and this staircase?_ She wanted to ask him but when she had opened her mouth; she was somehow shushed by him, "Hey Kagome. I was wondering what's up this staircase?" asked Kouga peculiarly. She was quite stunned by his questions but she managed to give an answer to his question, "Well there's where my house is."

Not even taking a look at Kagome, he kept on staring blankly at the flight of stairs, "And is there a possibility your house area is a shrine?" Kagome was taken aback with his question. _How did he know? He hasn't been up there before. _She replied with hesitation, "Um… Yes."

Kouga felt an electric wave ran through his body. There could be a possibly he might be wrong but somehow he had the feeling it was this place. The place that he felt like he once belong too. He turned to Kagome with a faint dubious look, his heart beating faster by the second. _Then she must be…or couldn't be…_His thoughts disrupted when a lady about mid 30's voice spoke up, "Kagome. Okaeri."

Kouga turned to where the voice came from and there a stood a young gentle lady with her hands cupped together, closed to her thighs. A pleasant smile was shown on her face as she greeted Kagome warmly. "Tadaima…Mama." A smile flickered across Kagome's face and she closer to her mother. Her mother faced Kouga and observed him from head to toe.

"Ah Mama this is Kouga." Her mother turned to her as Kagome introduced Kouga, "Kouga this is my mother." Kouga tilted his head a little as a sign of respect and gave out a smile. Kagome's mother smiled sweetly, "How sweet of you to send Kagome home. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kagome added herself in, "It would be quite nice to have you join us."

The smile of Kouga's face widened as he replied with appreciation, "Thank you. I would love too."

* * *

Sango wrapped her left arm around his as she pulled him towards a shop. The sneakers that she had wanted were now in stock and how could she possibly resist herself from looking away. She said with excitement, "Look Inuyasha they're now in stock." She looked at the superb sneakers that were displayed behind the glass window of the shop.

Not a word came from Inuyasha's mouth. The tense and uptight atmosphere that she felt around her made her more curious and dismal wondering that it wasn't like him at all not to say a single word. She turned to Inuyasha and noticed that he was just staring blankly out to his surrounding without taking a look at Sango. She looked away from him as she bit her lips with anxiety. It was moments before she could think of a way to distract him from his wandering thoughts.

She gestured her right hand in front of his face and succeeded snapping him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha looked at her expressionlessly, "Nani?" She let out a sigh and released her arm from his and walked away. Inuyasha astounded by her behavior, he ran up to her and asked perplexedly, "What's wrong Sango?" Not an answer formed from her lips. He went on, "Sango, why wouldn't…" He was interrupted by her before he could even finish.

"I have been thinking about a lot of question lately and I just couldn't seem to find an answer to them. Like for the first one, was it fair for Sariko-chan when Kurmo-kun left her and went with his best friend? Did Kurmo-kun even regret after his choice? Was it fate that brought them apart?" she paused for a moment, finding the right words and the courage to say. She soon found courage as she looked straight into his eyes. She wanted to show him what she felt in her heart.

"Would you do the same choice as Kurmo-kun and leave me? Would we end up like Sariko-chan and Kurmo-kun?" asked Sango dithery. Her eyes filled with tears, the pain she felt thinking about the possibility of the unfortunate incident was something she knew she couldn't battle. Inuyasha kept quiet as he went deep into thoughts and had a hard time finding the right words.

She knew he would be speechless somehow. Without even thinking about wiping her tears away she turned her back facing him and left. His thoughts disrupted when he saw her leaving. He grabbed her by her arm and turned her around to face him. He released his hold and brought his hand to her cheeks. He gently wiped off the tear that streamed down her soft tender cheeks as he looked deeply into her eyes. He knew well that he would never know how she felt but he had his own problems too. The very new feeling that grew within him was something he had never expected.

Without a word, he threw his arms around her and embraced her warmly. "I would do whatever I can to sustain our relationship. I will not make the same choice like Kurmo," said Inuyasha as he tightened his embrace. Her heart weakened from the words she had wanted to hear was at last spoken. Tears of joy filled her eyes. She gave a light nod and returned him with a warm hug.

* * *

"Kouga-kun."

Kouga took his sip, placed it back on the table and replied, "Nani?" Both Kagome and Kouga were in her living room having a nice cup of tea. She looked at him curiously, "I want to ask you something. How did you know my home was a shrine? Have you come up here before?" Kouga chuckled at Kagome's questions, "Whoa one question at a time."

Kagome chuckled at Kouga's response and blushed, "Gomene. I was just really curious. I'll start from the beginning. Have you been here before?" Kouga nodded and took another sip from his cup, "Yes I have, when I was really little but it was like about 15 years back." Kagome looked at Kouga with amazement, "Really?" He nodded and then stood up, "Come I'll show you something."

He went out of the living room with Kagome following behind him. He led her out of the house and headed towards a very familiar place. The place where it was known to be restricted, it was the well in the ancestral shrine. He stood in front of it and looked around, "This place didn't change a bit." Kagome stop a few inches away from him and panted lightly, "The well?" asked Kagome curiously.

He nodded and looked up to the sky, "This was where I made friends with a young girl 15 years back."

**(Flashback)**

"Oba, can I explore the area?" asked young Kouga as he excitedly hauled his aunt's sleeves. His aunt looked down at the innocent child below her, without responding to his question with a smile, she answered him emotionlessly. "Just don't wander too far." His aunt went back to her stuff, not even bothering where he headed to.

He ran about the area playfully and then stopped in front of a mysterious small hut. He looked at it with curiosity, "I wonder what's inside." He took few steps in front and reached for the door. He stopped his movement when he heard a little girl's voice, "What are you doing?" He turned around and saw a petite girl standing in front of him with a ball in her hands. He figured that she was about the age of 5 and was obviously younger than him. She had big innocent brown eyes that gave off the demure look on her face. Her hair tied up in two high ponytails and she was dressed in a cute summer dress.

His cheeks flushed at the sight of the adorable girl who stood in front of him. His felt his heart beat faster. _Ka…Kawaii…_He was so distracted with her looks he didn't even notice the girl had went closer to him. "Daijoubu?" asked the girl inquisitively. He was jolted by the girl when he found out that she was near him. _What am I so scared of her anyway? She's just a girl. I must be… _His thoughts interrupted when the girl spoke up bashfully, "Do you want to play with me?"

He was surprised with her question but he didn't hold back the answer. He responded with a nod. The little girl started the game with a kick on the ball. The ball rolled to Kouga and it was his turn to do the same. The faults they made in the game didn't make them cheerless but instead they both laughed at their silly mistakes. Kouga felt like it was the best day of his life; he had never felt this happy before.

**(End Flashback) **

Weird feelings ran through Kagome's body after hearing his little story. She felt it as if she was a part of his story. She shook the thoughts out of her head and brought her attention back to Kouga. "So what's her name?" asked Kagome as she went next to him.

He kept quiet for a moment before giving her an answer, "Her name was Kagome." Kagome was surprised with his answer. _The girl has the same name… _She was distracted from her thoughts when Kouga spoke up, "I knew you would be surprised somehow." She shook her head and replied, "Well a little but I'm not the only girl with this name."

He chuckled. "True but one thing about this girl I haven't told you about is that she lived here," Answered Kouga. Kagome stood there stunned. Her head flooded with questions of when, how and why? Kouga left her being puzzled. Her mind wasn't the only one which was filled with confusion, he had also thought about it if she was his long lost friend.

"Hey Kagome is it alright with you if I brought you somewhere. I want to show you something else," said Kouga out of the sudden. Kagome looked up to the sky. "Don't worry Kagome we'll be back before your dinner," convinced Kouga. She turned to him and nodded.

* * *

"Kouga what do you want to show me?" asked Kagome curiously. Kouga led her through thick bushes as he replied her, "You'll see." Once they were out of the bushes, Kagome could see the area was embedded with stunning daisies and there in front of her was an immense tree. All of a sudden, an abrupt vision of the place hit her mind. It was just too familiar. She stared at the tree. _Where have I seen it before? _

She was snapped back into reality when Kouga got her by her hand and pulled her towards the tree. He released her hands once they were under the big shady tree. "Does it somehow look familiar to you?" asked Kouga suddenly. Kagome took few steps away from him and looked around her. "Somehow it does," mumbled Kagome as she brought her hand to the side of her forehead.

Kouga looked at Kagome. _Even though she might not be her but I still have to try. _He walked to her and went next her. He reached for his pocket and pulled out an object from there. Kouga called out to her as he got hold of the object in his right hand, "Kagome." Kagome turned to him, "Nani?" He brought his right hand out to her released his clenched hand and there on the surface if his palm laid a lovely luminous pink pendant shaped of a heart with a small petite star embedded in the center of it.

Another vision came across her mind._ That pendant… Why is everything so familiar?_ Her hand reached for the pendant. She took it from his hand and she scrutinized the pendant. There on the right side of the pendant was crafted with two initials. She mumbled as she thought about what had the two initials stand for, "Ka and Ko…" Then it clicked. She faced Kouga and asked hesitantly, "It's your name and mine? Kouga and Kagome."

Kouga nodded, "Do you remember this pendant?" Kagome shook her head, "No but I've seen this pendant before in my dreams. I never thought it would be real." Kouga looked at Kagome with astonishment, "Dream?" asked Kouga peculiarly. Kagome nodded and replied, "But this wasn't the only thing that came across my dreams. This tree too was in it."

Kouga kept quiet for a moment, thinking for a question to ask. He snapped his fingers once he got the question in his head, "Come Kagome. The last place to refresh your memory," said Kouga as he pulled her with him. He stopped when they reached a river. Kagome went closer to the river and another vision appeared but this time she knew she had remembered everything.

**(Flashback)**

Tress rustled melodically as the wind became stronger. Leafs were released from the grasp of their abode as the wind took them. Kagome stood there looking up to the evening skies so bright yet dark at the same time. She was waiting for someone and knew he would come as he promised. Being unalarmed two hands covered her eyes from behind, "Guess who."

Kagome reached for the hands and pulled them away playfully. A smile grew on her face as she knew who the person was. The exact person she had expected. She spun around and there in front of her stood a boy with a grin on his face. "Kouga." she returned him with a big smile. "What do you want to see me for?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well for starters," said Kouga as he searched his pocket, "I got something for you." Kagome's smile widened, "Really?" Kouga responded with a nod as he took out an object from his pocket. He handed it out to her, "Here Kagome. It's for you." Kagome took it from him and stared at the breathtaking pendant that were now in her hands.

"Arigato Kouga," thanked Kagome as she jumped onto him and gave him a big warm hug. "I love it," she said. Kouga didn't return her hug but instead he said something despondently, "I have something else to tell you." She didn't like the sound of his voice. She released her hug and gave off a puzzled look, "What is it?"

He looked down to the ground as if he was ashamed to look at her. He replied hesitantly, "I…uh… My aunt would be going to America tomorrow…and this would be the… last… day for us." Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. She shook her head incredulously, "You are lying." Tears filled her eyes as she took few steps back.

Kouga tried calming her down, "I'll come back here once I'm old enough I promise. Kagome please…" He was interrupted when Kagome shot him an angry look. "No… I hate you and I don't want to see you again!" said Kagome with indignant as she threw the pendant down in front of Kouga and ran away from him. Kouga chased after her and called out her names plenty of time but she ignored him all the way.

Wind started blowing wildly as the thunder roar fiercely and rain came pouring down heavily. Kagome tried her best to see through the misty path but the untamed rain had taken over her determination to seek through her path. Unaware of the path ahead of her, she lost her balance when she accidentally slipped on one of the dicey puddles. The next thing she knew it she was caught up in the feral seize of the river current.

**(End Flashback)**

Kagome looked at Kouga and was speechless for a moment. "Now I know I was right from the start. You are her. The girl I never forget. So did you remember everything?" asked Kouga. Kagome nodded and answered "Yes, everything." She turned to him and gave him an uncertain look, "That time when I ran away from you and fell into the river. Who saved me?"

Kouga shrugged, "I don't know. I tried running after you but you were somehow lost from my sight. You really hated me that time. I actually felt guilty for making you hurt that time." She shook her head and replied with a small smile, "It's alright it was ages ago." Kagome then looked down to the river inquisitively, "One thing though how come I couldn't remember anything last time about you and all this?"

"I'm not really sure though. I had visited you in the hospital but you were crowded around with adults. I wanted to see you but I was also scared to face your parents. I felt guilty. It was my entire fault," Answered Kouga desolately. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile just to cheer him up, "Don't worry Kouga it's over. But now I'm just curious why I hadn't remembered?"

Kouga returned her a small smile as he answered her question, "Well when I was hiding myself, I overheard the doctor saying something that you had a bad shock and so some part of your memories might be forgotten." He shrugged, "I'm not really sure though I was still quite young that time."

Kagome looked up at the sky and the view of the starry stars and bright moon calmed her down. She brought her attention back to Kouga and shot him a beam, "It's no longer a forgotten memory."

* * *

Well that's the end for this chapter. Hope you guys stay tune for the next chapter. Enjoy and thanks for R&R.


	11. Turmoil

**Notes:**

Hey all! I'm super sorry for the late update. Have been pretty busy lately and hadn't had much idea on the story. Well I'm glad that I had it done. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for R&R.

**Jap Words:**

**Hai – **yes

**Ohayo** – Hi / Good morning

**Sensei – **teacher

**Domo arigato / Arigato** – thank you

**Sayonara – **goodbye

**Sumanai / Gomen** – sorry

**Okaeri** – welcome home

**Kowai - **scary

**Konban wa** – hello / good evening

**Oba-san** – Auntie

**Dare** – who's that

**11. Turmoil**

Kagome looked out her bedroom window and couldn't help but dazed herself into the beautiful morning scenery, the clear blue sky, the milky clouds that floated across the sky leisurely and the brilliant morning sunshine. At the corner of her eyes, a sparkling object caught her attention. She turned back and saw the lovely pendant Kouga had given to her as a gift when they were still young on her dressing table. She went towards her dressing table and picked up the pendant.

The sight of the pendant helped Kagome recalled her memories. A little by little was good enough. She didn't need to rush on remembering everything in one shot. What had happened yesterday was something she hadn't expected. A forgotten memory was indeed an intriguing event for her. Her thoughts broke off when she heard her mum calling for her, "Kagome, your friend is here."

She replied, "Hai mama. I'll be down soon," and let out a chuckle, "Must be Kouga-kun again." Kagome grabbed her bag and placed her pendant into her pocket. She hurried down the stairs and there she saw Kouga looking up at her, "Ohayo." He greeted Kagome. She nodded and returned him with a smile. She brought her attention to her mother, "Mama I'll be going to school now. Bye bye." Kagome's mother replied, "Okay bye," and made her way towards the family hall. Kagome turned back to Kouga, "Shall we go now?" Kouga nodded.

* * *

Kagura sat at one of the school canteen tables looking down at her textbook solemnly as she flipped each page. She rested her right cheek on the textbook and let out a discontented sigh. An abrupt vision of yesterday's incident ran through her mind.

**(Flashback)**

"Kagura I promise you by tomorrow everything between me and Kagome would be over," said Naraku with a low and dejected tone. Kagura looked away from him. Those words were exactly what she longed for; those words that would make her spirit glow with bliss and enchant her out of darkness.

But somehow deep down, she knew that there was a hint of doubt in his words. Even if his words were determinedly true, Kagura didn't feel the way she thought she would feel – the feeling of her spirit that would shine with radiance and her darkness were not even a distant near her. This time it was different, no longer had she felt pure happiness in those words but guilt that now overwhelmed her body.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a hand on her cheek and her face was pushed back to face him. Kagura locked eyes with him and realized that his eyes were filled with sadness and pain but at the same time, how Naraku looked at her was so gentle and soft. She had never seen such eyes of his before. She just couldn't bear to see him hurt so much inside.

She embraced him tightly, "All I wish for is just your happiness."

**(End Flashback)**

She sighed once more. _Will he really break up with Kagome-chan?_ She was jolted when she heard someone calling for her, "Kagura-chan?" She brought her attention to whoever was calling her. Kagome sat in front of her giving her a worried look, "Are you alright?" Kagura replied Kagome with a faint smile, "I'm fine." Kagome asked again as she was worried for her, "Are you really sure?"

Kagura nodded, "Yes I'm really,really,really sure. You see," she reassured her with a broader smile. Kagome returned her with a smile, "Okay. Do you want to get back to class now? I know it's still early, I hope you don't mind." Kagura shook her head, "No, I'm fine with it." Both of them got up from their sit and the school stairway. The stairway was quiet as it was still early before their break would end.

"Neh Kagura…" Kagome paused when she saw Kagura staring blankly up the stairs. She looked up and saw Naraku standing looking down at the both of them. Kagome scurried up the stairs, "Naraku." Kagome called out for him with joy. Kagura just stood there stunned. Her mind preoccupied. _Don't tell me Naraku is going to tell her now? Of all times… _She snapped her senses back when she heard Naraku calling for her, "Kagura can you please come up." Without a due she went up the stairs and went beside the both of them.

Kagome looked at Naraku curiously. "Is there something you had to tell Kagura-chan? Is it private? If yes I'll leave you both alone." Kagome turned away from them and made her way towards the stairs but she was pulled back by Naraku's hand. He released his hand and kept silent for a moment. Kagome was puzzled with his reaction, "What's wrong Naraku?"

"I have to tell you something." said Naraku in a dull and discontented tone. Kagome didn't like the way he sounded but she tried not to let his tone bother her, "What is it?" Naraku looked away from her and said with a bitter tone, "Let's break up." Kagome stood there taken aback by his words; she was flabbergasted for a moment. She tried to shake herself back to her senses, "Why of all sudden? Don't tell me it's about Kou…" she was interrupted when Naraku growled, "Don't mention that shithead's name."

Kagome was left there perplexed and astounded at the same time. "What did Kouga-kun ever do to you?" asked Kagome resolutely. "And why do we have to break up?" Naraku snickered and pulled Kagura close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's because during our relationship I had never liked you, I was just playing you. Kagura here had been with me during our relationship days. And guess what I found her more suitable for me than you," scoffed Naraku.

Kagome shook her head incredulously, "No…" she turned to Kagura that she once thought was her trusted friend, "Please… Kagura-chan… please tell me it's not true." Her voice trembling from all the commotion, "Please say that it's not true…" Her eyes becoming hazy from the tears that now filled her eyes. Kagura looked away from her, she felt so guilty yet pleased that she had won her lover's heart. Not an answer came from Kagura.

Kagome shook her head and tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned away from them and dashed down the stairs. She had to run away as far as possible. The sight of them made her heart shattered into pieces.

* * *

"Inuyasha thanks for helping out." Thanked a soft spoken lady as Inuyasha placed the last crate into the van. She smiled pleasantly. Inuyasha returned with a smile, "No problem, Amoto sensei. Glad to help out." He brought his sleeves towards his forehead and wiped off the sweat that slid down his cheek. "Domo arigato." Inuyasha shook his head, "It's not a big deal."

"I will take off now," said the teacher. Inuyasha nodded, "Sayonara sensei." The teacher returned him a pleasant smile before she had left. Feeling satisfied that his good deed was accomplished, 

he reached for the car boot handle and was about to shut it but he was distracted by a tall, slender but mild figure that scurried past him. The body figure was more of a girl. Being curious of who it was, he quickly shut the car trunk and went after the figure.

He followed the girl secretly as she led him into the school park. As soon as she halted, Inuyasha knew he had to hide himself before she would turn back to see him following her like a stalker. He didn't want that kind of misunderstanding. He hid himself behind a tree big enough to keep his body out of sight. From the side of the tree, he saw Kagome standing at the school mini bridge.

He could see Kagome wiping off the tear that slid down her cheek with her sleeves. _Is Kagome crying? _The thought of it made Inuyasha felt a sudden pinch on his heart. He placed his right hand on the spot where he felt the sting. He questioned himself with the pain he had just felt. Why was it a sour pain to know that she was crying? It had never come across him like this before, so why now? It wasn't like he didn't care about his best friend. He would usually comfort her and make up the silliest face he could do just to bring the smile back to him.

But the pinch he had felt was nothing like he had felt when she cried. His puzzled thought broke off when he heard a sudden thud on a wooden surface. There he saw Kagome kneeling down, her shaky hands covering her face as she wept and sniveled. She cried out in a fragile tone, "Why? Why? Why?"

At that moment Inuyasha was sure of it that she was truly hurt. But who could have caused such pain? He clenched his fist firmly. _Who's that sick bastard that broke my dearest Kagome… _He held back his words for a moment, stunned by what he had just said. _My dearest? _Those words somehow made his heart thump faster than usual. He thought curiously as he mumbled to himself, "I had never used such term on Kagome before…" he brought his hand to his chest as he felt his heartbeat, "and why does my heart…"

He shook the thoughts out of his head, "I shouldn't be worrying bout this now, and I should be cheering her up." As he turned to the side, he felt his hand pulled back by a gentle and yet firm hand. He turned back and saw Sango looking at him. The look on her face brought Inuyasha to his senses that she would be asking loads of question. Without delay, Inuyasha grabbed Sango's hand and brought her away from there. _Sumanai Kagome. _

He led her to the back of the school where they could actually talk privately without anyone interfering. Sango drew back her hand from Inuyasha and shot him with a discontented look. "Are you hiding something from me?" asked Sango apathetically. Inuyasha shook his head, "No." She looked at him doubtfully and repeated his answer, "No?" He nodded, "Yes… No, I'm not hiding anything from you." It was obvious to him that what he had answered was still not convincing to her. "Then why did you pull my here to talk but not there?" asked Sango with a bitter tone.

"That's because I feel uneasy there and doesn't this place give out a much more comfortable atmosphere compared to shabby and shady trees back there?" replied Inuyasha. It was pretty much an honest answer but he knew that deep down he was fibbing. Sango kept quiet as she thought about his answer. _Well what he said was quite true…Maybe I was wrong to doubt him in the first place. _Sango brought her right hand close to her lips, expressing a guilty look. "Inuyasha gomen. I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place."

Inuyasha chuckled, "It's okay Sango. You don't have to be sorry." He gave her a warm and pleasant smile, enlightening her that she was not in fault at all. _Why are you not even a bit mad at me? _Sango stood there, a tear drop slid down her cheek. Inuyasha was startled, "Sango why are you…" he was interrupted when he felt a sudden push. The next thing he knew it Sango was wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "Why are you so nice? Why aren't you even a little mad at me?" asked Sango and she sniffled.

Inuyasha placed his right hand on her head and patted her head caringly. He thought deep down, he felt guilty after hearing such praise from Sango. _You're wrong Sango. I'm not that nice at all. _

* * *

"Ah, ne-chan. Okaeri." Greeted Kagome's little brother wholeheartedly. Not a single word came from Kagome but Souta could see an unpleasant and spiteful aura surrounding her. She walked passed him lifelessly. Seeing her like that made Souta petrified with goose bumps. He dashed into the house once his sister was out of sight. He cried out as he headed towards the kitchen, "Mama! Mama!"

His mother looked back to see what Souta was crying about. She rinsed the soap off her hands after she was done washing the plates and bowls. She turned the tap knob and reached out for the table cloth. While she was drying the plates with cloth, she asked calmly, "What's wrong dear?" Souta panted before he answered, "Mama, ne-chan emitted an aura that tells people to stay away. Kowai! I think…" he paused when he felt a soft gentle hand on top of his head. He looked up and saw his mother smiling at him as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her." She took her hand away, "While I'm consoling your sister, can you please help mama out by setting up the things for dinner."

Souta nodded. His mother returned with a sweet smile, "Arigato." She left him with his task and made her way up the stairs towards Kagome's room. She stopped in front of Kagome's door and knocked politely, "Kagome, dinner is almost ready." She didn't open the door and walked off but waited for Kagome's reply. "Arigato mama but I'm not hungry," answered Kagome in a dull and expressionless tone.

"Okay, but if you feel hungry do come down. I'll reserve some dishes for you," said Kagome's mother kindly. She thought that it was the best way to let her calm herself down and not pry into Kagome's business, so she walked down the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. As she was about to reach the kitchen she heard a knock on their house main entrance door. Her direction diverted and now she headed towards the door. She slid the door open and there stood Inuyasha dressed in a plain silverfish-grey turtleneck top with long sleeves, and dark navy jeans that just fitted right – not to loose nor too tight.

"Konban wa, oba-san" greeted Inuyasha as he bowed in respect for the elder. "Ah Inuyasha, are you here for Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother. Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, is she here?" She replied with a smile, "Yes. Please do come in first. She's upstairs in her room." She paused for a moment, "I'm not sure if you know about it or not but she seem to be really down. By any chance do you know what happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I have no clue at all that's why I came over." She smiled at his answer, "How sweet of you. Kagome's really lucky to have such a caring friend." Inuyasha thanked her and said, "Domo arigato. By the way oba-san, if you don't mind is it okay if I brought Kagome somewhere?" She shook her head, "I'm fine with it. Try your best to make her happy again." She shot him with another pleasant smile and made her way towards the kitchen.

While on the other hand, Inuyasha walked up the stairs and headed towards Kagome's room. He knocked on her door. "Dare ka" asked Kagome. Inuyasha replied, "It's me, Inuyasha." He waited for her reply but not even an answer. He reached his hand for the door knob but the door was already opened by Kagome herself. Inuyasha could see her eyes were red and she looked restless. "Is there anything you want?" asked Kagome glumly.

"Well I came here to bring you out for a walk in the park," replied Inuyasha. He knew that she was hurt and going out for a fresh air would probably be a good way to clear up her mind. "Alright, I guess it would be nice."

* * *

"Neh Kagome. Did something happen to you in school?"

Kagome shook her head and tilted her head down a little. There were walking on the stone pavement at the renowned Kurumi Park. It was breezy and the atmosphere was calm and quiet. There weren't many people out here during late nights but there were a few couples cuddling on the benches. The sight of them being so lovey-dovey with each other, making it seem like they would never be apart made Kagome's heart twitched in pain.

She tried her best to hold back her tears. She didn't want to break down in front of those people. Inuyasha could see that the loving couples they passed by made Kagome felt much more uneasy and distressing. _Could it be Naraku? Could it be that sick bastard broke up with Kagome?_ He brought his attention back to Kagome and when they reached the fine-looking bridge of the park, without delay Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, I hope I'm wrong but is it Naraku who hurt you?"

Kagome stopped walking as soon as Inuyasha mentioned his name. Not a single word came from her mouth. Inuyasha knew he was somehow right but he couldn't be sure of it unless he got straight to the question. He went in front of her. "Did Naraku… break up with you?" asked Inuyasha anxiously. Kagome kept silent and looked down. Inuyasha hate to see her like this.

He clenched his first and said with rage, "I'll go to that bastard's house now and beat him up." He turned away from Kagome and was about to stomp away but was held back when he felt Kagome holding onto his left sleeve. "Don't go…" said Kagome shakily. Inuyasha turned around and saw tears slid down Kagome's luminous cheek. "It's over between us… There is no turning back." The look on her face had the most excruciating look Inuyasha had ever seen yet at the same time the most beautiful.

Kagome closed her eyes shut and wished that what she had said was nothing but just a nightmare. _Naraku and I are no longer…_ Her thoughts broke off when she felt a soft and warm tender lips pressing against hers. She opened her eyes and to her surprise those gentle lips on hers belonged to her best friend, Inuyasha.

* * *

That's the end of it… Hope you stay alert for the next chappie. Next stop Chapter 12. Thanks again for R&R. Matane!


End file.
